The Turnabout of Good or Evil
by DragonNiro
Summary: What is good? What is evil? A murder near a pet-shop resulting in the church going-owner's arrest. Apollo has taken the case, and will have to find out who is truly good or evil... Contains spoliers of Dual Destinies and Christian Themes. Eventual ApolloXJuniper
1. Prologue

**I noticed that there weren't any religious based Turnabouts around, so I thought I'll be the first.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Turnabout of Good or Evil

Prologue

It was raining, as drops of water fell from the the sky, hit his umbrella and dripped of the said unbrella.

***Drip* *Drip* *Drip* **

Maxie Money-Made sighed, as he stood outside his friend's pet shop.

Maxie is a young man of 23, blond, rough around the edges, and had a slight beard on.

His green eyes are covered by his sunglasses.

He dipped his hand into his trench-coat, to pick out a picture out a picture of his friend, Dog Conners.

Maxie smiled, as it is of him and Dog, when they were younger, at the People Park, before it's referbishment.

"We were so innocent back then..." he thought, as he smiled.

He put the photo back into his pocket, and look up, frowning.

"That's all over now..."

Maxie heard footsteps approaching, and turned to see the person he was waiting for.

"You know what I want." stated the person seriously.

Maxie said nothing.

"Give it to me, NOW!" demanded the person.

"No."

The person growled.

"My friend needs to know the truth about you." said Maxie, frowning.

"You are you not what you claim to be."

"That man is evil!" yelled the person.

"He tricked many people and will again!

He's a cunning and deceitful person, he deserves to go to hell!"

"The one who should go to hell is you." coolly went Maxie.

*BANG!*

Pain roared though Maxie's right side, like a lion tearing its prey.

He put his hand on his side, and then look at his hand.

Blood.

Maxie's eyes darted at the person, who is holding a gun, but cannot see it that well, due to it being dark.

The person is smiling.

Smiling evilly.

Maxie fell onto his knees.

The person walked up to him, pointing the gun to his face.

Maxie stared into the barrel of the gun.

"I'll let you live..." started the person.

"If you give me what I want."

"Go to hell!"

*BANG*

Maxie fell to the ground, face first, dead, blood seeping.

The person sighed, and they searched the body of Maxie.

They growled, as the person did not find what they are looking for.

The person took Maxie's phone, open up the contacts, and texted a message.

'Come back the petshop. There is something I want to talk about.'

The person sent the message, and put the phone back.

The person stood up, towering above the body.

The person prayed.

"Dear lord, curse this being, as he dealt with the devil, and he does not deserve to go to the glorious heaven that you promised me.

May he suffer in hell for the rest of time itself."

The person began to walk away.

"Amen."

The person left Maxie's body on the ground, alone in the rain.

Blood seeped from the wounds, as the rain fell from the sky.


	2. A New Case

**Here's the first chapter. Warning, it contains spoilers for Ace Attorney 5, so you've been warned.**

**It also contains religous themes, so sorry if you are offended.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Turnabout of Good or Evil

Chapter 1: A new case.

* * *

Apollo Justice brooded.

The said lawyer doesn't brooded much, but he thinks it's time to think about things.

It's been a month since the UR-1 Incident has been resolved.

After that, life for the Wright & Co Law Offices has gone back to normal.

Phoenix Wright has got a couple of new cases, which Apollo is happy about.

Phoenix, at the moment, is out, visiting a friend.

Athena Cykes is doing well.

After find the killer of her mother, she has taken many cases, and solved them in good fashion.

At the moment, she is out, a court case probably.

Trucy Wright is still helping out around the Wright & Co Law Offices, whilst practising magic.

Everyone that Apollo knows is fine, but Apollo himself.

He still feels the raw pain of losing Clay Terran, his best friend.

Apollo knows that he will never see his friend again, never talk to, chat to, never have a fun time with again.

Apollo wishes he could have been there, when Clay died, where he could say goodbye to his friend.

But he couldn't, because of Phantom.

Apollo frowned at the thought of that killer.

He took Apollo's friend, Athena's mother and the Detective, Bobby Fulbright, away from the world.

Who knows how many people have been taken away from this world, due to Phantom's actions.

Apollo secretly loath Phantom, wanting to kill himself, but Apollo will never do that, as it would make him a killer.

And now, Apollo's mind wanders off to someone else.

Specifically, one Miss Juniper Woods.

Apollo met the student Judge at Themis Legal Academy, during the festival set there, and the followed-up murder at the school.

At that time, Trucy had teased Apollo about Juniper's apparent feelings about him.

Apollo blushed at this memory.

Apollo had to admit to admit, the girl is quite pretty and cute, not to mention her kind nature also tallies with her aura.

After the case, at the end of the festival, where Juniper sang with Klavier, playing the guitar, Apollo felt a feeling rise in his chest, something that he hadn't felt in a long time.

Romantic love.

Apollo remembered when he fell in love with a girl, whilst being at school with Clay, and Clay had teased him for weeks about it.

Eventually, Apollo confessed, but got rejected.

Aoi had comforted him about it.

Apollo smiled at that memory.

Because of Apollo having feelings for Juniper, that's one of the reasons why he saved her during the court room explosion, in the middle of solving Clay's murder.

Apollo had thank Phoenix for defending her.

Now, with the UR-1 Incident solved, Apollo isn't sure how to talk to Juniper, about his feelings.

Every time he sees her, his heart begins to beat faster.

Apollo had considered of asking Athena for help, but she will either embarrass him in front of Juniper, or kill him for trying to ask her childhood friend out.

There is no way he'll ask Trucy either, as she can't keep a secret.

Apollo had decided to ask Phoenix when he got back, to ask about Juniper.

He looked round the Wright & Co Law Offices, or Trucy's Wright Everything Agency.

Apollo is sat on the sofa, and smiled.

He has many memories of this place.

***CLICK***

Apollo heard the door open, and stood up and turned to see who was entering.

Phoenix Wright, Apollo's 'mentor' has arrived back.

"Ah!" went Apollo, happy to see the Ace Attorney.

"Mr Wright! Welcome back!"

Phoenix smiled.

"Thanks Apollo!"

He put down his case, and took off his famous blue lawyer jacket.

"So, how was your visit with your friend, err..." started Apollo, trailing off to remember, poking his head.

"Maya, Maya Fey." finished off Phoenix, sitting down on the sofa.

"Yes! That's her name! How was your visit to her?"

"Eventful.

I haven't seen her in eight years and she's still the 17-year old girl who helped me out on my cases.

Makes me feel like I'm 24 again!"

Phoenix laughed heartily, as Apollo sat on the other sofa.

Apollo raised a eyebrow. 'Despite her being the master of Kurain?"

Phoenix nodded.

"She still wanted to go out to eat, to catch up on old times."

Phoenix frowned, then smiled.

"For some reason, she wanted noodles.

Guess she's changed from burgers..."

Apollo smiled as well.

"Mr Wright..."

"Hmm...?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure, go ahead."

"Did you ever feelings for Maya?"

If Phoenix had been drinking at that moment, he might as well done a spit-take.

"What makes you ask that?!" said Phoenix, defensively.

"Has Pearls been talking to you about it?!"

Apollo shook his head.

"No, Pearl hasn't."

"So why did you ask?!"

"I think I have feelings for Juniper Woods." stated Apollo, confidently, not letting fear overtake him, though hands are shaking.

"I thought you may have some advice."

Apollo watched Phoenix's expression turn from one of shock to one of a father watching proudly at his children.

"Ah..." went Phoenix, expression becoming softer.

"That's why..."

He sighed.

"So, you may have feelings for Juniper?"

Apollo nodded.

"I overheard Pearl talking with Trucy about you and Maya in the younger days, and from what I heard, you two were madly in love."

Phoenix blushed, then returned to normal.

"That's not true..."

"That's what I thought, but I also thought you might have had some feelings."

Phoenix put his hand on his knee.

"I understand now."

He jested his hand.

"I did have feelings for her, but only in friendly terms. She was one of my only friends when she started working for me. Larry was too much of an idiot, and Edgeworth was bad, and we became fast friends, and soon, best friends."

Apollo nodded.

"Did you have a romantic relationship at any point?"

Phoenix grimaced, causing Apollo to jump.

"I did, but it's something I prefer not to talk about."

Apollo waved his hands, in nervous-ment.

"T-that's ok! I'm not pressing!"

Phoenix smirked.

"I'll tell you anyway, just for your sake."

Apollo looked confused, then smiled.

He trusted his 'mentor's' judgement.

"Ok then, blast away!"

"When I was in Ivy University, I had a girlfriend called Dahlia Hawthorne.

She was beautiful and she meant the world to me.

She gave me a gift, and we went out.

I thought we were in love."

Phoenix frowned.

"Then, things started to hit the fan.

I was arrested for killing her former boyfriend, a crime I did not commit, and Dahlia was the murderer.

Turns out, the Dahlia I went out with was her twin in disguise, and the real Dahlia I only met twice.

She hated me, as I was too innocent to see her true nature.

Luckily, my soon-to-be-mentor Mia Fey, who is Maya's big sister, defended me and sent Dahlia to jail.

Afterwards, I hated myself for being so naive, so blind that I didn't see the real Dahlia until it was too late.

I was so lovey dovey, I felt stupid when I looked over it, years later."

Apollo stared at Phoenix.

"So, the moral of the story is, don't let love blind what you are. Don't become obsess with who you love.

And the most important thing is..."

Phoenix smiled, making Apollo feel relax.

"...Just be yourself. Act the same way that Juniper knows you by."

Apollo sighed.

"Thank you, Mr Wright."

"You're welcome, Apollo."

Phoenix had a different thought at the back of his mind.

"_Thank goodness I lied about having feelings about Maya..._"

Apollo began to take on a quizzed look.

"I wonder if Juniper is free at the moment...?"

"Asking her out on a date?"

"Yep."

"Huh..." went Phoenix. "I think Athena said that Themis Legal Academy is having a half-term at the moment, so I think she'll be off."

"She'll probably be off hanging with Robin and Hugh..." went Apollo, slightly depressed.

"Athena said that Robin's is on a ceramics course whilst Hugh is visiting family." stated Phoenix.

"You may have a chance to talk to her."

Apollo grinned.

"Good."

Suddenly, a knock was heard from the door.

Phoenix turned his head around, and yelled:

"Come in! It's in!"

A man walks into the Offices.

This man is around 50 years old, and is a tall man, around 5'10.

He has short, fine grey hair, which he wears neatly, with a mark under it, looking like a cross.

He is wearing black spectacles with a cross hanging off each side.

He also has a grey goatee, with some stubble around his face.

He seems to be wearing a priest's collar with priest's clothing, all black.

Down the front of him, is a rosary, for showing his faith.

The man looked round nervously.

"Um..." he went. "Is this the Wright & Co Law Offices?"

Apollo nodded.

"Yes."

He jested to Phoenix.

"This is Phoenix Wright, the head of Wright & Co."

Apollo jested to himself.

"I'm Apollo Justice, one of the lawyers here. And you are?"

The man stared at Apollo, then composed himself.

"Where are my manners?" he went, jesting a handshake.

"I'm Grant Fully, a priest down at LA."

"Please to meet you, Mr. Fully." stated Phoenix.

He pointed towards the sofa nearest to the door.

"You need something from us. Let's have some tea."

Apollo smiled.

Grant nodded.

"Good, thank you."

* * *

A little while later...

* * *

Grant sipped some tea, and sighed.

"That feels better..."

The three are sitting on the sofas.

Grant has the one nearest to the door, whilst Phoenix and Apollo have taken the other.

"Right, Mr. Fully," started Apollo, putting down his tea.

"What are you here for?"

"Hmm..." murmured Grant.

"I want you to defend someone for me."

"Huh?" went Phoenix, surprised.

Grant sighed again.

"I'll start from the beginning, is that ok?"

Phoenix nodded.

Grant smiled.

"Good. I'm grateful for that."

Grant smiled.

"I'm part of the LA People's Christian Church, just down-town from here. Around 3 years ago, we got a new member.

Normally, we would get most older people at our church, apart from the Bishop's daughter.

So, we were surprised to see a young man join us.

His name is Dog Conners, a pet shop owner.

Honest to say, his appearance was quite strange, and his personality was also.

Many of the church members tried to drive him away, by ignoring him, or sometimes, throwing away some of the things he made for the church.

Me, being the man of the Lord, welcomed Dog in with welcome arms.

I believe that anyone should be forgive if they accept God.

I became friends with Dog and we soon trusted each other.

I learned that Dog had a difficult up bringing, and had commited sin multiply times.

He apparently one day met the Bishop's daughter when out and about, and she managed to convert him to out religion.

That's what she had told me.

Dog said that he fell in love with her, and wanted to know here more.

I got the Lord to forgive him, and now Dog is on the way to heaven."

"Hmm..." went Apollo.

"So, why are you here?"

"..." started Grant, expression turning to seriousness.

"Dog and the Bishop's daughter was out on a outing, when Dog got texted by his friend, to come back to his pet shop.

Dog had returned to find the police outside his pet shop, his friend's body lying outside.

The police arrested Dog Conners on suspicion of murdering his friend."

Grant looked furious.

Apollo frowned.

"So you want one of us to defend Dog?"

Grant nodded, still angry.

"I'm grateful for the police to arrest criminals but I'm not grateful for them arresting Dog!

Sure he's had a bad life, but Dog will never kill anyone!

I'm sure of that!"

Grate slammed his fist on the table, causing the Ace Attorneys to jump in surprise.

"I'll give up my place in heaven if Dog really did the crime! I am completely sure that Dog did not do the crime!"

Grant huffed, then composed himself.

"Sorry." he said, pushing up his spectacles.

"I don't usually do that..."

"It's alright, Grant." stated Phoenix.

"Everyone loses their anger."

Grant smiled.

"So, will you take my case, Mr Wright?"

Phoenix shook his head.

"No, Apollo will."

"WHAT?!" yelled Apollo, his Chords of Steel coming in handy.

Grant raised a eyebrow.

"Mr Justice? He certainly looks like a demon..."

Apollo turned to Phoenix.

"Mr Wright, I..."

"Apollo," said Phoenix.

"You haven't had a case since UR-1, so you may have got a bit rusty. This will be a great opportunity to get back in the game."

"But..."

Phoenix smiled.

"You could ask Juniper to help you with the case."

"..."

Phoenix turned back to Grant.

"Apollo will take your case, and defend Dog."

Grant grinned, and poised a thumbs-up.

"Thank you! I am grateful for it!"

He nodded and got up.

"I'll meet you at the Detention Centre." he started.

"Dog isn't fond of strangers that much, and may be a bit funny."

Apollo got up, and jested a hand, for a handshake

"Understood."

Grant returned the handshake.

"I'll let you get ready, and meet you there, ok?"

Apollo nodded.

"Good."

Grant began to leave.

"Thank you for this! I'll pray to the Lord to let you a place in heaven!"

Grant left the Wright & Co Law Offices.

Apollo stood there with a smirk.

Phoenix knew that smirk.

"You gonna ask Juniper?"

Apollo nodded.

"I'm gonna get my badge, ask Juniper if she would like to help, and investigate this case."

Apollo smirked.

"Who ever did this, better watch out, because here comes Justice!"


	3. Juniper Woods and meeting the defendant

**Here's the next chapter. Thanks to a guest last chapter to point out that Terran's names at some parts were still in the orignal japanese. It's that I wrote the chapter before the game came out in english and I delayed it until the official names came out. Unfortanlly, I forgot to replace the names at some points.**

**Thanks for that. If there is any mistakes, point it out for me.**

**And, by the way, all the OCs's names that are featured in this fic will be explained what they mean by the end of this fic.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Turnabout of Good or Evil

Chapter 2: Juniper Woods and meeting the Defendant.

Apollo walked into People Park, where many people are out and about in the park.

Apollo is deep in thought, going over what Grant told him.

"_So...I got a new case..._

_The defendant is one Mr Dog Conners, arrested for murdering his best friend._

_He was out with the Bishop's daughter, which I haven't met yet._

_He got a text by his friend, telling him to come back to the pet store, which I'll have to visit._

_When he arrived, police were outside, and arrested him for the murder._

_It sounds simple enough..._"

Apollo looked round the Park.

"_How am I going to ask Juniper if she would like to help?_

_I don't even know where she lives!_

_I might as well asked Trucy to help..._"

As Apollo walked, he noticed a flower patch, with many flowers on it.

A various amount of flowers are on the patch.

Apollo looked at the patch.

He saw a bundle of sunflowers on the patch.

He smiled, thinking of Juniper.

"Huh..." he smiled.

"A-apollo...?" stuttered a voice.

Apollo glanced round and saw Juniper Woods behind him, in her causal wear.

"Hey, Juniper..." he went.

Juniper coughed.

"Hello, Apollo." she said, smiling.

"What are you d-doing here?"

"I'm out on a walk..." murmured Apollo, nervous.

"So, how have you been?"

Juniper smiled.

"I've been fine..." smiled Juniper.

"The Academy is on break at the moment, and I've been tending to my flower patch."

Apollo was deep in thought, not paying attention.

"I see."

Juniper looked at Apollo.

"Apollo...?"

"Hmm...?"

"You look deep i-in thought.

What's the matter?"

Apollo shook his head.

"I just got a new case, and I'm thinking about it."

"I see."

"So how's Hugh and Robin?" Apollo asked, trying to make conversation.

Juniper smiled thoroughly.

"They've been fine.

Robin's been excited about her ceramics classes, and Hugh has been working h-hard on his grades."

Apollo grinned.

"That's good to know."

The two stand in an awkward silence.

Apollo rubbed the back of his head, nervous.

"I don't really have any help at the moment..."

Apollo closed his eyes in nervous-ment.

"...So I was wonder if you could help me!"

Juniper blushed, coughing slightly.

"Y-you w-want m-me t-to help?" Juniper asked, stuttering like mad.

"W-w-what a-about T-thena o-or T-t-rucy?"

"Athena is handling a case at the moment..." replied Apollo, opening his eyes.

"And I have no idea where Trucy's gone. I can't contact her."

"I-I see..."

Juniper looked at her flower patch.

She coughed again, and used her flower to calm her down.

She looked back at Apollo with a determined look.

"I'll try and help!"

Apollo grinned.

"Thank you, Juniper!"

Juniper became serious.

"Who's the defendant?"

"A Mr Dog Conners." stated Apollo, remembering what Grant told him.

"A member of the LA People's Christian Church, and a pet shop owner.

He was arrested last night for the murder of his friend, and one of the other church members, Grant Fully, a priest there, asked me to defend Dog."

Juniper had a look quizzed look.

"Dog Conners..." she said. "I heard that name before..."

"Really...?" questioned Apollo.

"He owns 'Conners's Pets." stated Juniper. "I've been in there a c-couple of t-times."

Apollo raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Robin wanted to find a parrot for me..." replied Juniper, trailing off, in embarrassment, doing her knitted thing.

"Huh?" went Apollo.

"She said it would r-remind me of you..." trailed off Juniper again, still doing her knitted thing.

Apollo blush slightly, while narrowing his eyes in annoyance.

"_She must of heard Trucy call me Polly by accident..._" thought Apollo, distastefully.

Juniper giggled slightly at Apollo's predicament.

Apollo sighed, and then looked at his phone for the time.

"Hmm..." he went.

"What is it, Apollo?" asked Juniper.

"I'm suppose to meet the defendant around about now." he stated, looking at Juniper.

"Should I wait for you to finish?"

Apollo jested towards the plants, which Juniper turned to see.

She turned back round.

"I actually just finished watering the p-plants." she said.

"We can go if you want."

Apollo nodded, smiling.

"If that's fine by you."

* * *

Apollo arrived at the Detention Centre, with Juniper in tow, around 10 minutes later.

When they got into the speaking room, Grant is there.

"Ah! Mr Justice!" exclaimed the priest, holding out a handshake.

"You're here!"

Apollo returned the handshake.

"Sorry I couldn't come earlier." he said.

Apollo jested to Juniper, who waved.

"I was asking my friend here, Juniper Woods, if she wanted to help.

She said yes."

Grant bowed at Juniper.

"It's good to meet you, Miss Woods." stated Grant.

He stood up.

"So, how did you two meet?"

"I'm a student at Themis L-legal Academy." replied Juniper.

"I met Apollo when he appeared with a guest of honour at a mock trial that I designed."

Grant nodded, listening intently.

"What do you study there?"

"I'm studying to be a Judge..."

Grant smiled.

"A Judge, eh?" he asked.

"That's good.

You can be a commander of the court, giving verdicts to the guilty in the name of the Lord."

Juniper rubbed her head in embarrassment.

"I-i'm not actually religious..."

Grant frowned.

"Sorry about that.

I forget that many people these days don't believe in Jesus and the Lord..."

"N-no!" exclaimed Juniper, shocked.

"Y-you didn't k-know!"

"It's ok." affirmed Grant.

"At least you didn't freak out about it..."

"What do you mean?" injected Apollo, curiously.

"A couple of days ago," explained Grant, frowning. "I was out on the street, trying to spread the word of the Lord.

A couple of people came up to me and complained about what I was doing, saying I shouldn't be doing that sort of stuff."

"What's wrong with that?" asked Apollo, brows frowning.

"There's nothing wrong about telling people about your religion."

"That's what I thought." stated Grant. "Turns out, due to our modern society, that there are people with very different backgrounds, it can be considered bad to talk about your religion, in case of people taking offence."

"...I see..." murmured Apollo.

"I said back to them that I wasn't doing anything wrong, that it was all nonsense.

They threaten to call the police." dead-panned Grant.

"Political progress gone wrong..."

"Hmm..." went Juniper..

A noise is heard, and a guard appears on the other side of the glass.

"The defendant is ready to be questioned." stated the guard.

The guard lets out Dog Conners, and the said man walks in.

Dog has quite the appearance.

He has rough, wild black hair, with a large white stripe going down the middle. On each side of his hair, it is styled to look like small dog ears.

He has average brown eyes, and has a frown on.

He looks to be around 22 or 23.

He has a small coat on, unzipped. The coat is grey, and a small image of a greyhound is on the right of his coat.

On the other side is a name tag, which says: 'Hi! Welcome to Conner's Pets! My name is Dog Conners!'

Dog has a bright blue t-shirt underneath, which has a picture of a cartoon puppy, and writing underneath the cartoon puppy, which is written in Japanese.

The sentence says, translated: 'Baby Shiba!'

He wears rough jeans, which has some holes in, and browner trainers.

He also is wearing a small bag to the side, red.

Dog's eyes look puffy, maybe from crying.

Dog sits in the defendant's chair, and slumps forwards, depressed.

"..." went Apollo, understanding his pain.

Dog has lost a friend, and so has Apollo.

"Dog." stated Grant, grinning.

"I've got you a lawyer! He'll prove you innocent!"

Dog sat up, and frowned sadly.

"What's the point...?" he asked. "He won't be able to do anything...

Not even the Lord will forgive me..."

"That's not true!" angrily yelled Grant.

"Did you kill Maxie?!"

"No, I did not..."

"Then you don't have anything to prove to God! If you didn't do it, he'll let you into heaven!"

"..." went Dog.

Apollo sat forward.

"Hello, Dog."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Apollo Justice, your lawyer."

"Apollo Justice...?" asked Dog.

"Have you defend a criminal before? That's what everyone will think now of me!"

"Well, I defended a gangster's son..."

"Tch..."

Juniper stood forward.

"U-um...Mr. Conners...?"

Dog went to look at Juniper.

"I know you..." said Dog. "You were the girl with the ceramics girl a couple of weeks ago."

Juniper nodded.

"You remember me?"

"I never forget who I meet." stated Dog, shrugging.

"Dog." started Apollo. "I want to defend you, as Grant has requested it."

"Justice." frowned Dog.

"Are you a feline person or a hound person?"

This took Apollo back by surprise.

"When you mean hound, I assume you say 'dog', correct?" asked Apollo.

Dog nodded.

"I'm a dog person."

Dog smiled, then looked at Juniper.

"How about you?"

"I'm alright with dogs, I'm *cough* allergic to cats." replied Juniper, nervous.

Dog nodded again, thinking.

He looked at Apollo, like a sheepdog to a sheep.

"I trust you." he stated, bluntly. "Ask away."

"_Huh?_" thought Apollo. "_It's like...he's been here before..._"

Apollo composed himself.

"Ok, then." he went. "First question.

I heard that the victim was a friend of yours.

Who was he, and what was your relationship with him like?"

Dog sighed.

"Maxie Money-Made." he replied. "My best friend, and my childhood friend..."

When Apollo heard that, a sinking feeling fell in his heart.

"We did everything together.

Played, went to school, play video games, everything.

We were like brothers."

"I see..." murmured Apollo.

"Maxie was f-found outside your pet-shop. Why?" asked Juniper.

"We hadn't seen each other in about three years." confirmed Dog.

"Last time we met, we got into a bad situation, and we had to go out separate ways.

A couple of months ago, he came to stay with me, out of the blue.

He said he ran into trouble, and had to hid out.

I accepted naturally, due to him being my friend.

I gave him a spare key to get inside the shop.

I told him a few days ago that I was going out yesterday, and not to contact me.

He said it was alright."

"Grant said he texted you while you were out." said Apollo.

Dog went to look at Grant.

"Is this true?"

Grant nodded.

"Yes, I told him that."

Dog stared, turned to Apollo, then nodded.

"Yes, it's true. Maxie texted me out of the blue, for no reason.

I was near Eldoon's Noodle Cart when I got the text."

Apollo leaned forward.

"You were with the Bishop's daughter.

Who is she, and where did you meet her that night?"

Dog leaned backwards.

"Grace Angel." he stated. "A fellow church goer and the daughter of California's Bishop Mark Angel.

We were going out on a social event, and I met her at People's Park, about ten minutes away from my shop.

It took us ten minutes to get to Eldoon's Noodle , where I got the text."

"S-so it would t-take you thirty minutes to get back t-to the shop?"

Dog nodded.

"Yes."

"Hmm..." thought Apollo. "I better add this as a note..."

**Dog's estimated time between Eldoon's Noddle and his shop added to the Court Record.**

Apollo asked: "So what happened when you got there?"

"When I was in the area of my shop, I saw several police cars." replied Dog, frowning.

"I panicked, as I thought someone had broke into my shop.

I saw several policemen around outside my shop, and I yelled about what the heck's going on.

One of the policemen came and arrested me, charging me the murder of my friend."

Dog sighed.

"And the rest is history..."

Apollo nodded.

"I see it now..." he went. "So, the true murderer must of gotten away before the police arrived."

Dog nodded.

"Yes."

He growled.

"Who ever it is, I'll make sure he pays!"

Grant leaned forward.

"Dog, what will the Lord say if he heard you say that?!"

Dog's eye widened.

"Sorry!"

Dog began to pray some inaudible.

"Dog." affirmed Apollo, completely serious.

Dog looked up, frowning.

"Did you kill Maxie Money-Made?"

Juniper covered her mouth in shock, in response of that question.

"Grr..." growled Dog. "How dare you ask that!"

Apollo said nothing, still serious.

"I DID NOT KILL MY FRIEND!" barked Dog, looking like an angry sheepdog. "HOW DARE YOU ASK SOMETHING THAT?! I WILL NEVER KILL MY FRIENDS!"

Apollo grinned.

"_At least the bracelet didn't go off..._" thought Apollo, confidently. "_He isn't lying..._"

Dog got up from his chair and stormed off.

Grant turned to Apollo.

"So, what do you do now?"

"I'll have to investigate." stated Apollo. "The first place obviously is the crime scene."

Grant nodded.

"I see."

He got up.

"Once again, I'm grateful for you to take this case."

"You're welcome."

"I better get back, my church needs me, as Mark is visiting."

Grant left the room.

Juniper came forward.

"S-so we investigate now?" she asked.

Apollo nodded, liking the determination of Juniper.

"I was thinking of talking to Grace." stated Apollo, thinking.

"She may shed some light on Dog's walk back, and what this social event was.

Going to the LA People's Christian Church may help."

Juniper nodded.

"Good idea."

"_That's not also I want to talk to Grace about..._" Apollo thought.

"_Dog acted strange during my questions. _

_He acted like he was here before, and how does he know about the exact time it takes to get from Eldoon's to his? _

_I'll have to ask Eldoon about this as well._

_But first, the crime scene..._"

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Evidence:**

**Attorney's Badge: **Proof of me being a lawyer. Unfortunately, for some reason, people think it's fake...

**Dog's estimated time between Eldoon's Noddle and his shop: **Roughly thirty minutes. I'll have to check that out...

* * *

**Profiles:**

**Apollo Justice: **That's me! A some-what greenhorn attorney. I'm a bit rusty due to not many cases recently...

**Phoenix Wright: **My mentor and boss. A attorney of legendary proportions, but I can still remember the hobo him...

**Trucy Wright: **My normal assistant for my cases. Haven't seen her around recently, speaking of which...

**Athena Cykes: **My colleague at the Wright & Co Law Offices, and Juniper's childhood friend. Currently on a case...

**Grant Fully: **A priest at the LA People's Christian Church, and a friend of the defendant. Despite being the priest, he's quite a relaxed guy...

**Juniper Woods: **Athena's childhood friend, a student at Themis Legal High and my temporary assistant for this case. She's kinda cute...

**Dog Conners:** The defendant on this case. He's a pet-shop owner, although a bit hostile.

Grant says he's had a rough life...

**Maxie Money-Made**: The victim. A close friend to Dog...


	4. Conners' Pets and LA Church

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

***Edit* A guest pointed out another mistake.**

**Just here to correct it.**

* * *

The Turnabout of Good or Evil

Chapter 3: Conners' Pets and LA Church.

* * *

Apollo and Juniper arrived at the crime scene, outside 'Conner's Pets' shop.

The crime scene is on a not-so busy back way, which leads onto a supermarket store.

A path from the store leads past the shop.

The shop itself has two sliding doors, and a green sign on top, saying the stores name, in black letters.

Several trees are opposite the shop, which leads into People Park.

If you look from the store from outside, you can see shelves of pet food, plus some tanks of fish.

Much more is seen inside the shop.

However, at the moment, police tape is in front of the shop's doors, to prevent anyone apart from the police and prosecutor from getting in.

Just outside of the shop, to the right, lies the crime scene.

The area where the body is has cordoned off, to prevent anyone from tampering with the crime scene.

A white tape line is shown where the body was found on the tarmac path.

A small pool of blood is around the scene.

As Apollo and Juniper approached the scene, a police officer stopped them.

"Hey, you there!" yelled the officer.

Apollo and Juniper stop, as the officer walked up to them.

"No civilians near the crime scene please." stated the officer.

Apollo showed the officer his attorney's badge.

"I'm Apollo Justice, defence attorney." confirmed Apollo.

"I'm here on behalf of the defendant, Dog Conners."

The officer looked at the badge and guffawed.

"Yeah right, kid!" he laughed.

"Like you're an attorney!"

"_Why do people think I'm a kid..._" thought Apollo, dishearteningly.

"Run away kid, and take your girlfriend with you!"

Both Apollo and Juniper blushed.

"LISTEN HERE OFFICER!" roared Apollo, embarrassed. "I'm the real deal! I'll have to sue you if I have to!"

The officer turned nasty.

"Now listen here, kid! I'll have to arrest you if y-"

"Let him through..." stated a voice, putting a hand on the officer's shoulder.

The officer turned and jumped.

"Y-yes s-sir, Prosecutor Blackquill!"

The officer left, leaving Apollo and Juniper with the Prosecutor, Simon Blackquill.

"Prosecutor Blackquill!" exclaimed Apollo, nervously.

Despite being a free man, Simon still gives a intimidating aura.

"I-it's nice to meet you again!"

"..." went Simon cooly.

"...Hello Justice-Dono."

Apollo composed himself.

"So you're the Prosecutor for this case?"

"...Yes." replied Simon.

Simon noticed Juniper hiding behind Apollo, scared.

"...Miss Woods." stated Simon, causing Juniper to yelp in fear.

"...It's nice to see you again."

"Don't worry, Juniper." affirmed Apollo.

"Simon was retried for his crimes and found not guilty.

He's an innocent man."

Juniper slowly came out of his hiding place, and looked at Simon.

"Hello Mr B-blackquill." stuttered Juniper, nervously.

Simon smiled.

He looked round, frowning,

"Is your friend, Robin, around?"

Juniper shook her head.

"Good."

Simon turned to Apollo.

"...You're here for Dog Conner's case, correct?"

Apollo nodded.

"I need to investigate.

May I ask some questions?"

"...Ask away."

"First things first, the victim, Maxie Money-Made.

Dog told us that he was his friend, but who was her?

And how did he die?"

Simon nodded, then explained.

"Maxie Money-Made was a banker, a good one.

He worked for a bank in Washington.

However, the police there were investigating him due to rumours of handling bad money."

"Bad money?" asked Juniper curiously.

"...Conned money." replied Simon, frowning. "Money that con artists had obtained through, well, conning people."

"I see..." murmured Juniper, thinking.

"They were investigating another rumour that Maxie was dealing with a con artist that was really good at his game." continued Simon.

"However, they dropped that rumour after that con artist dropped out of the radar, never found."

"Hmm..." went Apollo.

"They were about to arrest Maxie, but found he disappeared." continued Simon.

"The police there broke into his apartment, and while did find evidence that Maxie did dealt bad money, he hadn't for three years."

"What?!" asked Apollo, shocked. "You mean he's been clean for three years?!"

"That's not all." stated Simon. "The con artist has been arrested before for his crimes, and found guilty.

However, they can no longer identify or trace him due to someone had accidentally deleted the criminal record of the con artist."

Apollo frowned.

"Maxie must of come here to hid from the police..."

**Maxie's reason of leaving Washington added to the Court Record.**

**Deleted Criminal Record noted down in the Court Record**

"Agreed." confirmed Simon.

He sighed.

"And to how he died, a brutal one."

"Huh?" went Juniper.

"He was shot in the left side of his body, near his chest."started Simon, sadly.

"Then he was shot in the head, in a execution style of killing.

Sort of way a prisoner had told me how he killed his victim whilst in prison..."

"..." went Juniper, sadly.

"A sad way to go out..." stated Apollo, sadly.

Simon gave Apollo the autopsy report.

"Here, this will give you some more detail."

**Maxie's Autopsy report added to the Court Record.**

"Estimated time of death is eight fifteenth?" questioned Apollo, curiously.

Simon nodded.

"Yep."

Juniper looked over to the crime scene.

"T-there isn't much blood." she started, "How come?"

"It was raining at the time." said Simon, seriously.

"Most of the blood was washed and wiped away like cleaning down a sword."

**Washed-away blood noted in the Court Record.**

"Gruesome..." muttered Apollo.

"There is something interesting to know." started Simon, pointing to the wall.

"There is two layers of blood on that wall. One from the shot to the head. We don't know where the second layer is from."

Apollo nodded.

"Huh..."

Juniper shuddered, then asked.

"Then why as Mr Conners arrested?"

"On the victim's phone, a text message was sent to the defendant." Simon had replied, looking to the right.

"A witness said she heard an argument between Maxie and his killer.

We assumed that Dog argued with Maxie and killed him.

We're still looking for the murder weapon, though."

"_So that's why Dog was arrested. _

_Better note that down..._" thought Apollo.

**Text Message sent to Dog added to the Court Record.**

"_And a witness?_

_Better ask..._"

When Apollo inquired about the witness, Simon smiled.

"That's a secret, Justice."

"Damn!" exclaimed Apollo, frustratingly.

"Who's the detective?" questioned Juniper.

"Senior Detective Gumshoe and Officer Angel." stated Simon.

"'Office Angel'?!" asked a shocked Apollo.

"If you are thinking of Dog's friend, Grace, then you are wrong." frowned Simon.

"Officer Lucy Angel, her older sister."

Simon sighed.

"They're both at LA People's Christian Church, questioning Grace.

...Just to warn you, Gumshoe is a bit clumsy.

He means well, but his intelligence is as sharp of a dull blade..."

"_Ouch!_" thought Apollo, dishearteningly.

"_This Gumshoe guy must be a bit of a character..._"

"Apart from that..." stated Simon.

"I think that covers everything. If there is anything more you want to know, it will be know in the trial."

Apollo nodded.

He turned to Juniper.

"Do you think we should head over to the Church now?"

Juniper smiled, which caused Apollo's heart to beat faster.

"Lets go!"

* * *

Around 30 minutes later, Apollo and Juniper arrived at LA People's Church.

Inside the Church is a vast white room, with rows of seats.

There is four white pillars on each side of the room, to support the building up.

Tinted glass is at the back of the church, with some imagery on it.

A stand is at the front, with a bible at the front.

Some posters are near the front of the church, to promote some stuff.

When Apollo and Juniper walked in, a man was there to greet them.

"Hello there, young ones." he greeted. "Welcome to this humbly abode.

Are you here to turn to God?"

Apollo shook his head.

"No, I'm here on behalf of Dog Conners."

"Ah... Conners..." went the man.

He jested his hand.

"I'm Mark Angel, the Bishop of California."

Mark Angel is a tall man of 65.

He stands with grey, short cut hair, and has green eyes.

He has a beard going on.

Despite being old, he looks to be in good shape, wearing a tweed-suit and is wearing a bow-tie.

"So you must be Apollo Justice.

I've heard of you, of what you done.

I couldn't do that myself..."

Apollo returned the handshake.

"Thank very much Mr Angel."

"Please!" went Mark Angel.

"I'm not on official business, so call me Mark!"

Apollo nodded.

Mark noticed Juniper watching them.

"And who is this?" questioned Mark, inquiring.

"This is my assistant, Juniper Woods."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms Woods." smiled Mark.

"It's nice to return the favour." replied Juniper.

"May I ask, why are you in n-normal clothes?"

"I was visiting my daughters for the last previous few days." stated Mark. "There's is no point of dressing up all fancy for that!"

Apollo nodded.

"I see...

So your daughters are Lucy and Grace Angel? What do they do for a living?"

"Well, Lucy is my oldest daughter, and she's a police officer!"exclaimed Mark, puffing his chest out in pride.

"And my youngest, Grace, well, is a florist!"

Juniper grin in response to that.

"A florist?

I love flowers!"

Mark smiled softly, jesting to Juniper's hat.

"I can see."

"We want to talk to Grace." stated Apollo, causing Mark to turn to him.

"It's about Dog's behaviour on the night of the murder."

Mark sighed sadly, then nodded.

"I understand.

I met Dog a couple of times.

Smashing bloke.

Really friendly.

Shame about what happen..."

"WHAT?!" yelled Apollo, loudly.

"I didn't know this!"

Mark is taken back a bit.

"You didn't?"

"Grant never told me!"

This caused Mark to think.

"Do you know why?" asked Apollo.

Mark shrugged.

"I think you need to hear it from the horse's mouth."

"Tch..."

Mark sat down, looking depressed.

"I know how Dog is feeling at the moment..." he started, rubbing his face. "I know what it is like to lose some precious to you..."

"What do y-you mean?" stuttered Juniper.

If Mark had glasses, he would be cleaning them.

"My wife used to be a police officer, a detective to be exact..." he explained, sad.

"Since both of my daughters were out and me busy with my work, she would go and help the Washington police..."

"The prosecutor did say that Maxie, Dog's friend, was from Washington." confirmed Apollo.

"Coincidence." continued Mark, emotionless. "Anyway, around five years ago, she started to help track down this con artist ring.

It stressed her out so much!

She was arresting one of the main suspects about four years ago, when she had a massive heart attack, causing the suspect to escape."

Tears started to fall from Mark's eyes.

"My...wife never recovered, and passed away...

I heard the victim was Dog's closest friend...

I can imagine how much pain Dog is going through at the moment, of losing his friend...

But accused of killing him?

That's...even worse..."

"I'm sorry for your loss..." pitied Juniper.

Apollo said nothing, looking at the ceiling, thinking of Clay.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Then Apollo spoke.

"May I ask, what was your wife's name?"

"Ellen Angel." confirmed Mark. "'Ellen' is Greek for 'Torch' or 'Light'.

It fitted her, as she wanted to bring the evil ones from the shadows to the light of justice..."

"I see..."

…

…

…

…

…

Suddenly, a beeping is heard.

Mark pulled out his phone from his pocket.

He sighed.

"Sorry, Mr Justice and Ms Woods, but I have to go.

Raz wants to meet."

"Who?" asked Apollo.

"Raz Videl is Ellen's brother." affirmed Mark, standing up. "He's one of the senior detectives, like that Gumshoe character.

He and I are going for a drink.

I was planning to talk to Grace and Lucy, but I'll have to do that later."

Apollo nodded.

"I'll speak to you later, Mr Angel, if there is any more questions to be asked."

"Understood, Mr Justice." started Mark, leaving.

"And may the Lord guide you to who truly is the culprit of this horrible case!"

Mark left the church.

Apollo looked round the church, along with Juniper.

"It's quite majestic here, though simple." he commented.

Juniper nodded.

"I agree."

The two walk round, when they hear the door open.

The turn to see three people walk in.

The first, Apollo assumed, is Detective Gumshoe.

Phoenix had explained who he was one time, and Detective Gumshoe is exactly who he was described.

The second person is a woman of 26-years old.

She has green eyes, and a devilish smile one.

She wears the standard police uniform, but has black-feathers attached to her uniform.

She wears the the standard trousers and black-shoes.

Her police badge is attached to one of the feathers.

Her aura, thought looking for justice, is a bit naughty.

Apollo assumes that this to be Lucy Angel.

The third person is a woman of 22 years old.

She has longish brown hair, which is wrapped in a ponytail, but has a red rose to the left of her head, and blue eyes.

She's is wearing a blouse and jeans, which with an apron on, and gloves on.

She is wearing red trainers on, with small angel wings sewed on the shoes, as a design.

Her whole appearance makes seems to be graceful.

Apollo, from what Mark told him, knew this is Grace Angel.

The three seems to be in an energetic conversation.

They seem to be talking about something, and then Gumshoe and Lucy left the church.

"_I guess I'll have to talk to them later..._" thought Apollo.

Grace seems to be humming, when she noticed Apollo and Juniper.

"Oh?" she went, curiously.

"Who are you two?

Are you here to hear about God?

Sorry, out next service is this Sunday."

"I'm Apollo Justice, Miss Angel." stated Apollo, shaking his head.

He jested to Juniper.

"And this is my assistant Juniper Woods."

Juniper said nothing, just waved.

"We're here on the case of Dog Conners."

On mentioning Dog's name, frowned.

"So, this is about Dog?"

Apollo grimaced.

"_Yikes!_" he thought. "_Something bad must of happened..._"

Juniper started off the questions.

"How did you and Mr Conners meet?"

Grace sighed.

"I first met him on streets of Washington..." started Grace.

"_Yet again with Washington..._" thought Apollo. "_All these events have to do with Washington D.C..._"

"I was out looking for souvenirs, when I found a market place.

I look around when I came across a stand that was run by Dog.

For a while, whilst I was browsing, I felt Dog stare at me.

When I brought the product, I left, but he stopped me, saying he found one of the products faulty and had accidentally sold it to me.

He refunded me, and I thanked him for his kindness, that the Lord will smile upon him.

The next time I met him was about seven months later, here in this church.

He explained that he wanted a change in scenery and job, and opened a pet store.

He also opened his heart to the Lord.

We became friends afterwards."

Apollo nodded.

"Hmm..." he went. "So he started turning up here at Church."

Grace nodded to confirm that.

"He became good friends with Grant, after confessing his sins." she replied.

Grace looked at the glass panel.

"I over-heard one of the confessions, by accident." Grace said.

"From what I heard, Dog did something cowardly, that he cannot forgive himself for."

Apollo said nothing.

"D-did y-you ever met Maxie?" asked Juniper.

Grace nodded.

"Yes, once actually.

I stopped at Dog's shop, and Maxie was moving stuff through the shop.

He was quite nice."

"On the night of the murder, where did you meet Dog, and what were you doing?" questioned Apollo.

Grace frowned, noting Apollo.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"It's just that..." noted Grace.

"That I was passing Dog's shop the other day, when I overheard an argument between Dog and Maxie.

I don't know what is was about..."

Apollo blinked.

"Did anything happen?"

"Dog walked outside afterwards, looking confused." confirmed Grace, remembering.

"He looked a bit shock."

"Well, it would be a shock to Dog if he had an argument with his best friend." explained Juniper, stuttering, causing Grace and Apollo to turn to them.

"I would too with Thena..."

Apollo nodded.

"That is a good idea, Juniper..."

Juniper smiled, blushing a bit.

"...but I wonder what they were arguing about." frowned Apollo, seriously.

Juniper nodded, with determination.

Apollo turned to Grace.

"Where did you meet Dog, on the night of the murder?"

Grace went into a scowling look.

This alarmed Apollo.

"_Yikes!_"

"I met him in People Park." she stated.

"Where, exactly?"

"Near a flower patch.

I remember it well due to the multitude of flowers of flowers planted there."

Juniper smiled.

"Hmm..." went Apollo. "Interesting..."

"Did anything seem out of the ordinary?" questioned Juniper.

"He was running late." affirmed Grace, alerting Apollo.

"What time did he arrive?" asked Apollo, heart rising due to suspense.

"8:35." informed Grace.

"We were suppose to meet at 8:05."

Apollo's eyes widened in shock.

"_Damn...!_" he thought, dishearteningly..

"_This doesn't give Dog an alibi for that time..._

_This is big trouble..._"

"Why was he l-late?" stuttered Juniper.

"He didn't say..." said Grace, emtionless.

"...he had his coat around his waist, and had red dots on his t-shirt."

"_CRAP!_"

Grace frowned.

"I didn't really think of it at that moment, but it was probably blood from murdering his friend." continued Grace, now with a dangerous smile.

Apollo stood back, desperately thinking.

"_Red spots... _

_...not good._

_If Dog truly did kill Maxie, what the hell was he doing for twenty minutes?_

_Where did he get those spots from?_

_What was his argument with Maxie?_

_I need to head back to the crime scene as soon as possible..._

_Dog isn't going to be impressed by this..._"

**Bloody T-Shirt? Noted in the Court Record.**

Apollo nodded.

"Thank you, Grace." stated Apollo.

"Just one more question."

"Go ahead."

"How long does it take for to walk from Dog's shop to the flower patch?"

"About twenty minutes, according to Dog."

"_DAMN!_" thought Apollo, again.

He turned to Juniper, which jumped when Apollo looked at her.

"Juniper, we need to head back to the crime scene, as soon as possible." he stated.

Juniper looked shocked, then nodded.

"Understood."

She looked at Grace.

"We'll see y-you later, Miss Angel."

Grace said nothing, just nodded to confirm.

As the two walked out of the church, there was one thing on Apollo's mind.

"_We need to investigate the scene as quickly as possible._

_What Grace said concerns me._

_It takes twenty minutes to walk from Dog's to the flower patch._

_If that is truly blood, we're in deep trouble._

_I also need to check the phone that was found on Maxie._

_And the last thing is to talk with Dog, about the argument and why he was late._

_Because, it will be all over, if Dog was at the crime scene..._"

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Evidence:**

**Attorney's Badge: **Proof of me being a lawyer. Unfortunately, for some reason, people think it's fake...

Dog's estimated time between Eldoon's Noddle and his shop: Roughly thirty minutes. I'll have to check that out...

**Maxie's reason of leaving Washington: **Maxie left Washington D.C due to him being watched by the police for his dodgeing dealings...

**Deleted Criminal Record: **The criminal record of a con artist that dealt with Maxie was deleted by accident. I wonder who it was...

**Maxie's Autopsy Report**: Death by bullet wound to the skull, but an earlier shot to the left side of the victim. Estimated time of death: 8.15

**Washed-away Blood: **Most of the blood at the crime scene was washed away by rain.

**Text Message to Dog: **A text message was sent to Dog to call him to his pet shop.

Contents of the message still unknown.

**Blood T-Shirt?: **Dog's t-shirt is covered with red spots. Still don't know what it is though...

* * *

**Profiles:**

**Apollo Justice: **That's me! A some-what greenhorn attorney. I'm a bit rusty due to not many cases recently...

**Phoenix Wright: **My mentor and boss. A attorney of legendary proportions, but I can still remember the hobo him...

**Trucy Wright: **My normal assistant for my cases. Haven't seen her around recently, speaking of which...

**Athena Cykes: **My colleague at the Wright & Co Law Offices, and Juniper's childhood friend. Currently on a case...

**Grant Fully: **A priest at the LA People's Christian Church, and a friend of the defendant. Despite being the priest, he's quite a relaxed guy...

**Juniper Woods: **Athena's childhood friend, a student at Themis Legal High and my temporary assistant for this case. She's kinda cute...

**Dog Conners:** The defendant on this case. He's a pet-shop owner, although a bit hostile.

Grant says he's had a rough life...

**Maxie Money-Made: **The victim. A close friend to Dog, and a banker. Moved to Dog's place due to trouble with the police in Washington...

**Simon Blackquill: **The prosecutor of this case. A former convict, cleared of his crimes about a month ago. He still scares me though...

**Dick Gumshoe: **The detective of this case. Haven't talked to him yet, though I heard he's clumsy...

**Mark Angel: **The Bishop of California, visiting L.A on family related matters. A very kind man, and friendly, proud of his daughters. I wished I had a father like that...

**Lucy Angel: **One of Mark's daughters, and a officer helping on this case. She gives a devilish aura, ironic considered her surname.

**Grace Angel: **One of Mark's daughters, and a florist. A friend of Dog's, though she scares me a bit...

**Ellen Angel: **Mark's descended wife, an detective at Washington. Had a heart attack when attempting to arrested a con artist, and later died. Mark misses her...

**Raz Videl: **Ellen's brother, and a taxi driver. Haven't met him yet...


	5. Investigating the crime scene

**Here's the next chapter. Not as long as the previous chapter, but is important.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Turnabout of Good or Evil Chapter 4:

Investigating the crime scene and a talk with Dog.

* * *

Apollo and Juniper arrive at the crime scene, to investigate it.

When they arrived, Apollo noticed that Prosecutor Blackquill wasn't there any more.

He noticed that there were a lot less officers at the crime scene.

It was maybe that since it was getting late, and soon it was getting dark, there was no reason for the many officers to stay around.

A few officers were around, including Detective Gumshoe.

When Apollo spotted the Detective, and vice versa, the Detective promptly went to the two.

"HEY, PAL!" he barked, causing Juniper to 'eep!'

"What are you kids doing here?!"

"_Again with the kids...?_" thought Apollo, dishearteningly.

He composed himself.

"I'm Apollo Justice, an attorney." stated Apollo, smiling at Gumshoe's expression of scorn changing to once of surprise.

"I'm here on behalf of Dog Conners."

Gumshoe rubbed the back of his head, sheeplishly.

"Sorry about that, pal."

"That's alright, Detective."

"The thing is, pal..." started Gumshoe, nervously.

"Since the 'Fulbright' incident, all Prosecutors and Detectives have gone through tests to check if they're the real deal.

Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth has even told me to check Defence Attorneys

We don't want another imposter in out mits, pal..."

Apollo nodded.

"I understand."

"Anyway..."

The Detective composed himself.

"I'm Senior Detective Dick Gumshoe, of the L.A Police, pal!"

He noticed Juniper.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Juniper Woods." replied Juniper.

Gumshoe nodded.

"Please to meet ya, pal!" he smiled.

The Detective turned to back to Apollo.

"I guess you two need to investigate the crime." he stated.

"How did y-"

"Prosecutor Blackquill told me.

When I arrived back from the church earlier, he had to leave on something urgent.

He told me to let you two investigate."

The Detective shrugged.

"What it was, I have no clue."

Apollo nodded.

"Fine then."

He looked over to the crime scene, and jested to it.

"May we investigate?"

Gumshoe shrugged again.

"Go ahead, pal. I ain't stopping ya."

Thus, Apollo and Juniper went to investigate.

Apollo stood over the white tape.

"Hmm..." he went, thinking.

"So the body was found here..."

He looked over the tape.

"So, he got shot in the side, then into the head..."

Juniper had a quizzically look on her face.

"Mr Blackquill said that Maxie was killed in an execution sort of way." she started, causing Apollo to look up.

"Is it possible that one of the layers came from the s-side shot?"

Apollo nodded, agreeing.

"That's a good theory."

"Mr Blackquill also said about the t-text message." stated Juniper.

"Do they know about it now?"

Apollo frowned, then turned to talk to Gumshoe.

"Hey, Detective Gumshoe!"

"What is it, pal?"

"We know about the text message to the defendant. Do you know what it is?"

"Sure. I do.

It was 'Come back to the pet shop. There is something I want to talk about.'"

"I see...

Did it say what time the text was sent?"

The Detective shook his head.

"No, unfortunately." he remarked.

"Maxie's phone has a glitch where the time isn't displayed when a message is sent.

We don't know when the message was sent, pal."

Apollo nodded.

"I see..."

"_Better dot that down..."_

**Text Message to Dog Updated**

"What about the phone?" asked Juniper, curiously.

"It's with forensics, trying to find fingerprints." replied Gumshoe.

"_Something is telling me it's with a certain snackroo-munching detective..._" though Apollo dishearteningly.

Juniper nodded, then had another question.

"Who's fingerprints they're trying to find?"

"Most importantly, the defendant's." stated Gumshoe.

"They're trying to see if Dog had planted it there, or had accidentally touched whilst at the scene.

They're also trying to see if it has any other prints.

Of course the victim's is going to be on there, but you can never know if any other prints are going to be on it."

Apollo narrowed his eyes.

"Well, why would Dog plant the phone there?"

"Huh?"

"Say for a moment, Dog is the real killer.

It wouldn't make sense to put evidence that was points towards him at the crime scene on purpose.

So why would Dog do that?"

Gumshoe looked at Apollo.

"Fair point pal."

Gumshoe went back to guarding the crime scene.

Apollo looked to be in thought.

"A text message was sent to Dog, wanting him to come back to the shop." stated Apollo, thinking over the facts.

"For what ever reason, Dog had to go back."

"This may of caused Grace to feel slightly resentful to Dog." said Juniper.

"I think it's rude for a man to ditch a woman like that!"

Apollo narrowed his eyes again.

"Hmm..." went Apollo, thinking.

"I just thought of something."

"What is it?"

"At the moment, that event Grace and Dog were going to was described as a social event."

Juniper had a thoughtful face on.

"You're right."

"But I remember Grant say that Dog was in love with Grace.

Could the social event be actually a date?"

Juniper looked surprised.

"You may be right about that..."

"Another thing to ask to Dog.

And how did he know about the time between his shop and Eldoon's Noodles?"

"No idea..."

A silence is followed between the two, while both are thinking.

Apollo looked up slightly, and smiled at Juniper.

"_Now this is a perfect moment..._"

The bush besides the two begins to shake, and Juniper turns towards the bush, whilst Apollo glance.

Suddenly, a gerbil crawls out of the bush, eating a peanut.

Juniper instantly cooed over the tiny animal, picking it up carefully with her hands.

Apollo is taken aback.

"_What's a gerbil doing out here...?_"

The said gerbil is a light ginger sort of colour, with a white undercoat for its belly.

It would be a regular old gerbil, if it weren't for a marking on it's fur.

The marking in it's fur says '42'

"Huh..." went Apollo. "Reminds me of a film I watched when I was younger..."

"Apollo!" said Juniper, happily.

"It's really cute!"

She petted the gerbil, who seemed not to be bothered of being handled.

Apollo smiled at Juniper doting on the animal.

It made her look cute.

Apollo shook his head, to get back into the case at hand.

"I'm concerned on why it's out here." stated Apollo, frowning, causing Juniper to look at him.

"I think it might of escaped from the shop."

Juniper nodded, then went back to the gerbil.

"There, there, little guy..." she cooed.

Gumshoe came over and saw the gerbil.

"HEY, PAL!" he barked.

"YOU BETTER NOT OF STOLEN THAT ANIMAL!"

Apollo shook his head.

"We didn't." stated Apollo.

"We found out here, eating."

"Huh, that's weird." stated Gumshoe.

"I wonder how it got out."

He looked at the gerbil.

"It looks awfully hungry." said the Detective.

"Why don't you go see the defendant?"

"Huh?" went Apollo.

"Why?"

"When we arrested him, he had a lot of animal food in his coat pocket!" laughed the Detective.

"He could feed the five thousand, animal style!"

Apollo frowned.

"Huh..."

Apollo turned to Juniper.

"Let's take the gerbil to Dog." he stated.

"He may be able to help get some food in."

Juniper smiled.

"Sure!"

**Gerbil added to the Court Record?**

* * *

Around ten minutes later, Apollo and Juniper are back at the Detention Centrer.

Dog walks in, frowning.

"What do you want?" he asks, bluntly.

"Shouldn't you be finding how to clear my name?"

Apollo nodded.

"We were, and we found something interesting."

"Huh?"

Juniper put her arm out, and showed Dog the gerbil.

When Dog's eyes landed on the gerbil, he looked surprised.

"Trevor?" he asked, shocked.

He looked up.

"Where did you find him?"

"Wait, this Gerbil is yours?" asked Juniper.

"Yep!" went Dog, smiling.

"He's one of my two pets."

Dog went to see the gerbil, now know as Trevor.

"On the night of the, well, you know..."

"Maxie got murdered?"

Dog nodded, frowning sadly.

"...Yeah...

I noticed that Trevor was missing from his cage.

Normally he doesn't does this thing.

Then I noticed that his cage has been open for a while.

I thought Maxie had something to do with it..."

Dog reached into his coat, and brought a small bag of gerbil feed out.

He passed the bah through the talking bit.

"Here." stated Dog, sadly, to Juniper.

"Give him some of this feed, some water, and he'll be just fine. Make sure to get him a cage as well."

**Gerbil Feed added to the Court Record?**

**Gerbil updated to Trevor the Gerbil**

Juniper took the feed, whilst Apollo noticed Dog's sadness.

"What's the matter, Dog?" he asked.

"I had an argument with Maxie before I left..." went Dog, depressed.

"I know." stated Apollo, causing Dog to raise an eyebrow.

"How...?"

"Grace told me."

"Ah." went Dog, looking to the side.

"I see...

Let me guess, she told you about the t-shirt and the flower patch as well?"

Apollo became startled.

"How did you...?"

"I have a very good memory, you know." stated Dog, pointing to his head.

"Let say, in my previous line of work, you had to remember everything."

"..." went Apollo. "_I wonder what is was..._"

"Well,..." started Dog. "I can explain for that."

"You can?" asked Juniper, curiously.

"For the argument, my dog peed on something papers that Maxie was gathering."

"You have a dog?" questioned Apollo.

"Yep." affirmed Dog.

Dog showed a picture of a dog, a black Labrador.

"This is Helen." explained Dog.

"She's very mad, and likes to play."

Apollo nodded at the picture, looking.

The said dog in that picture is running around.

"Do you mind if I take this photo?"

"Sure, why not?"

**Picture of Helen added to the Court Record**

"What about the t-shirt?" asked Juniper.

"Hmm..." went Dog, thinking, crossing his arms.

"I was putting up some shelves earlier, and I painted them burgundy, but the paint comes out as red, but dries as burgundy. I guess I didn't noticed till later."

Juniper nodded.

"_That blood must have been blood red._.." thought Apollo, dishearteningly.

**Blood T-Shirt updated**

"The detectives found a t-text message from Maxie to you." started Juniper, slightly nervous.

"They couldn't find what time the message was sent."

Dog nodded.

"Yeah, I heard about that..."

"So, what do you think about it?" asked Juniper.

"Well," started off Dog. "For starters, I was quite surprised that Maxie sent me a message. I said to you earlier, but I'll get into detail.

I told Maxie when he started to live with me a few months back that if I'm out on something important, to only text me if the police had caught up with him, or something dire has happened."

"Really?" Apollo raised his eyebrow from that remark.

Dog nodded.

"Yes."

He put his hand on his head, to think.

"There's something strange, though." stated Dog.

"What is it?"

"The police said that Maxie died at 8:15."

"Yeah, so?"

"I got that message at 8:16."

Apollo was taken aback.

"Really?" he asked.

Dog nodded.

"You can have my phone to check if you want."

Dog handed Apollo his phone, and Apollo looked on it.

Sure enough, that message was received at 8:16.

Apollo frowned, then looked at Dog.

"May I keep this for evidence?"

Dog nodded.

"Sure." he said bluntly, looking away.

"Go ahead. I hope it proves me innocent."

**Dog's Phone added to the Court Record.**

"Another thing." stated Apollo. "The time between your shop and the flower patch you and Grace met at is about 20 minutes.

Is that correct?"

Dog nodded.

Suddenly, pressure on Apollo's wrist started to happen.

He grabbed his wrist, the one with the bracelet is on.

He frowned.

"Good. You were suppose to met at the patch at 8:05, but arrived about 20 minutes later.

What were you doing for those twenty minutes?"

"..." went Dog, itching his nose.

"I was heading towards the flower patch, what else?"

Suddenly, the background went all dark, and spirals of purple and darkness appeared.

"Please say that previous statement again."

Dog nodded.

"I was heading towards the flower patch, what else?" he said, again, itching his nose.

Apollo noticed that that around the bit of 'flower patch', Dog stopped itching his nose, and it looked slightly red.

He knew this was his point.

**GOTCHA!**

"You're lying." stated Apollo.

"Eh?" went Dog, confused, cocking his head.

"I noticed when you itching your nose, you stopped it when you said flower patch."

"So what if I did?"

"You unconsciously remembering something when you said that.

Obvious, it has to do with flowers."

"..."

"The thing is, what does it have to do with flowers?"

Dog frowned.

"Yes, what is it?"

"You know it."

"You don't have any proof."

Apollo grinned.

"Oh, I have proof."

"Show me it." demanded Dog, seriously.

**TAKE THAT!**

**Grace Angel **

"Grace had a striking flower in her hair when we met here." affirmed Apollo.

"She said she got it from a dear friend of hers, last night."

"..."

"I think the dear friend is you, Dog." stated Apollo. "The reason you were late was because you went to buy this flower, correct?"

Dog smiled.

"That's right."

The spiral behind Dog disappeared.

"So why are you so certain of the time?" asked Juniper, curiously.

"From my previous job, I had to keep the timing right, to get out the right time." started Dog.

"I made a habit of recording time between places."

He shrugged.

"One time, out of boredom, I count the time between my shop and the flower patch."

"And you told this to Grace about your social meeting?" asked Apollo.

"Yes. I was late due to me buying the flower."

Dog smiled.

"Despite what's happened, I'm glad Grace is still wearing it."

Apollo pointed his forehead.

"We were told about Maxie's job." he started, remembering what Simon had told him.

"We know that Maxie was a corrupt banker, and he dealt with con artists. Did you know this?"

For a moment, Dog went quiet.

He stared at Apollo, frowning.

"...Yes, I did. I prefer not to talk about it..."

"_What's this?_" thought Apollo.

"_Dog...seems reluctant to tell something._

_He may be related to the whole affair of things._

_This may be bad for tomorrow._

_Because, it may well come out in court..."_

**To be continued:**

* * *

**Evidence:**

**Attorney's Badge: **Proof of me being a lawyer. Unfortunately, for some reason, people think it's fake...

Dog's estimated time between Eldoon's Noddle and his shop: Roughly thirty minutes. I'll have to check that out...

**Maxie's reason of leaving Washington: **Maxie left Washington D.C due to him being watched by the police for his dodging dealings...

**Deleted Criminal Record: **The criminal record of a con artist that dealt with Maxie was deleted by accident. I wonder who it was...

**Maxie's Autopsy Report**: Death by bullet wound to the skull, but an earlier shot to the left side of the victim. Estimated time of death: 8.15

**Washed-away Blood: **Most of the blood at the crime scene was washed away by rain.

**Text Message to Dog: **A text message was sent to Dog to call him to his pet shop.

Text message is: Come back to the pet shop. There is something I want to talk about. Due to a glitch, time of message isn't shown.

**Blood T-Shirt?: **Dog's t-shirt is covered with red spots. Turns out it's paint.

**Gerbil Feed:** Food for Gerbils given by Dog. Don't know why it's in here...

**Picture of Helen: **A picture of Dog's dog, Helen. The type of dog Helen is, is a Labrador.

* * *

**Profiles:**

**Apollo Justice: **That's me! A some-what greenhorn attorney. I'm a bit rusty due to not many cases recently...

**Phoenix Wright: **My mentor and boss. A attorney of legendary proportions, but I can still remember the hobo him...

**Trucy Wright: **My normal assistant for my cases. Haven't seen her around recently, speaking of which...

**Athena Cykes: **My colleague at the Wright & Co Law Offices, and Juniper's childhood friend. Currently on a case...

**Grant Fully: **A priest at the LA People's Christian Church, and a friend of the defendant. Despite being the priest, he's quite a relaxed guy...

**Juniper Woods: **Athena's childhood friend, a student at Themis Legal High and my temporary assistant for this case. She's kinda cute...

**Dog Conners:** The defendant on this case. He's a pet-shop owner, although a bit hostile. He's hiding something...

**Maxie Money-Made: **The victim. A close friend to Dog, and a banker. Moved to Dog's place due to trouble with the police in Washington...

**Simon Blackquill: **The prosecutor of this case. A former convict, cleared of his crimes about a month ago. He still scares me though...

**Dick Gumshoe: **The detective of this case. Haven't talked to him yet, though I heard he's clumsy...

**Mark Angel: **The Bishop of California, visiting L.A on family related matters. A very kind man, and friendly, proud of his daughters. I wished I had a father like that...

**Lucy Angel: **One of Mark's daughters, and a officer helping on this case. She gives a devilish aura, ironic considered her surname.

**Grace Angel: **One of Mark's daughters, and a florist. A friend of Dog's, though she scares me a bit...

**Ellen Angel: **Mark's descended wife, an detective at Washington. Had a heart attack when attempting to arrested a con artist, and later died. Mark misses her...

**Raz Videl**: Ellen's brother, and a taxi driver. Haven't met him yet...

**Trevor the Gerbil**: A gerbil that belongs to Dog, and both me and Juniper found outside his shop. Has the number 42 on it's head...


	6. The Trial of Dog Conners begins!

**A bit longer than usual. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Turnabout of Good or Evil

Chapter Five:

The Trial of Dog Conners begins!

* * *

Apollo sat on the sofa of Courtroom Number 3's lobby.

He rubbed his face.

"_Alright..._" thought Apollo, thinking about the case at hand.

"_Dog Conners is hiding something._

_I need to know what that is._

_This may be part of the bad past Grant was talking about._

_From what I heard and see, Dog is trying to get his life back on track._

_No doubting that Simon will try and point Dog's past to the crime._

_What it is, I don't know..._

_The thing is, the weapon hasn't been found yet, and there is many holes._

_One, if Dog was the true killer, why would he leave the body outside?_

_The second thing is, where would he hid the gun?_

_His shop has been searched from what I can tell, but it hasn't been found yet..._

_So, what happened to that weapon?_"

Apollo heard the doors open, and noticed that Juniper walked into the lobby.

"Hey, Apollo." she smiled, slightly cutely.

"Morning Juniper." said Apollo, getting up.

"How are you this morning? Ready for the trial?"

She nodded, then shivered a bit.

"What's the matter?" questioned Apollo.

"The thing is... *Cough*" started Juniper.

"This is *Cough* the first time I've been in Court and not been on trial."

Apollo nodded.

"That's right." affirmed Apollo.

"The last two times were on murder."

"_And one of them was a bombing..._"

He grinned.

"But you don't have to worry this time. You're not in trouble, so no need to be nervous!"

Juniper smiled happily.

"Hello Mr Justice and Ms Woods." called a voice.

Apollo glanced to see Grant Fully walk into the lobby.

Grant raised his arm and grinned.

"First day of the trial, eh?" he went sheepishly.

"I feel nervous myself."

Apollo nodded.

"You not busy with the church?"

"Nope. I took some time off to see the trial." frowned Grant seriously.

"I need to see things for myself."

"Um... Mr Fully..." started Juniper.

"Yes, Ms Woods?"

"We went to talk to Dog yesterday, and when we talked about his past, he didn't want to talk. Do you know anything about it?"

Grant shook his head.

"Not exactly. Dog told me he had a bad life, that's all."

"I see..." murmured Apollo.

Grant looked at the door.

"I better go take my seat. Good luck."

Apollo nodded.

"We'll see you later, Mr Fully."

Grant went off.

Then Apollo remembered something.

"How's our little rodent friend hanging up?" he asked.

Juniper went to a plastic bag she was carrying into Court, and pulled out a simple cage for a gerbil.

It has a red plastic tray and metal bar.

In it, a thick layer of gerbil bedding is in it.

Around the bowl, which has feed, is a big ball of bedding, where Trevor the Gerbil is sleeping.

"He's doing fine!" exclaimed Juniper.

"He's eating a lot of feed, though..."

Apollo nodded.

He rubbed the back of his head.

"_I hope Taka won't go after Trevor..._"

"APOLLO!"

Both Apollo and Juniper jump, and they turn to see Athena burst into the lobby, very angry.

"_Uh-oh.._." thought Apollo, dishearteningly.

"_Here comes trouble..._"

"Apollo!" barked Athena, angrily.

"How dare you not tell me you got a new case!"

"But, Athena..."

"We could of done some investigating together like co-workers!"

"Athena..."

"I feel betrayed! Why didn't you tell me, Usted traidor!"

"Athena...!"

"I don't want to hear it!"

"ATHENA!" yelled Apollo, causing Athena to jump.

"Just listen! I thought you were busy from your previous case, so that's why I didn't tell you."

Athena smiled at Apollo for a few seconds, then smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me, then!" she grinned.

"_You didn't give me a chance to explain, you twit..._"

"Hey, Thena..." went Juniper.

"Junie?!" asked Athena, shocked and surprised to see her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Apollo asked me to help with his case..." blushed Juniper, doing her knitted thing.

"It was a real change of pace."

Athena frowned.

"_I know that look..._" thought Apollo.

"Apollo..." started Athena, curiously.

"Why did you ask Juniper to help you?"

"I had no idea where Trucy is, and you were on a case." confirmed Apollo.

"So, I thought it would be a good idea to ask Juniper."

Athena smiled.

"That's fine." she grinned.

Then Athena became serious.

"Junie is now in your care." she stated. "If anything bad happens to her, I'll kill you."

"Yikes!"

Athena smiled again.

"So, who's the defendant this time?

I want to be up to date."

"The defendant is Dog Conners." explained Juniper, with a look of determination on her face.

"He is an owner of a pet-shop near people's park, and a church goer at LA People's Christian Church.

Two nights ago, he was arrested on the charge of murdering his friend, Maxie Money-Made."

"We found out that Maxie was a corrupt banker, who worked with con-artists." continued Apollo.

"But he hasn't been doing it for about three years, roughly around the time that Dog had moved to LA.

We also found out that Dog hiding something. We don't know what it is."

"Apollo thinks that Dog might know of Maxie's doing with the con-artists.

He was correct.

Dog refused to talk about it further, though." affirmed Juniper.

"We did some investigating on Dog's whereabouts on the night of the murder."

"But..." went Apollo.

"We couldn't get him an alibi..."

Athena nodded.

"I see..." she went, thinking.

She nodded.

"I'll help you in Court.

You may need the Mood Matrix to help find emotions."

Apollo grinned.

He turned to Juniper.

"Do you mind stand along us as well?" he asked.

"It would help me a lot to get advice on the case, plus it could help get into Court."

Juniper smiled.

"Sure!"

A bailiff walked to Apollo.

"May the defence entering the court room? The trial is about to start."

"Why about the defendant?"

"Mr Conners felt ill when he arrived, so he's at the medical room to have a lie down."

Apollo affirmed to that, then turned to the girls.

"Shall we begin?"

"Yes, let's go in."

"Lassen Sie uns gehen!"

* * *

**Day 1**

**The Trial is now in session.**

**ALL RISE**

* * *

"The Court is now is session of the trial of Dog Conners." affirmed the Judge.

"Defence team leader is ready, your Honour!" stated Apollo, confidently.

"Defence team member is also ready, your Honour!" exclaimed Athena, proudly.

"Defence team member is ready as well!" nodded Juniper, not as loud.

"Ah, Miss Woods!" noted the Judge.

"Good to see you in Court again!"

"It's good not to be *cough* in the defendant chair this time!" coughed Juniper.

"Don't strain yourself, Junie." affirmed Athena.

The Judge nodded.

"That's good to know."

The Judge looked over to Simon.

"And what about the Prosecution?"

Simon had his back turned to the Judge.

"Um...Prosecution?" went the Judge, confused.

"...Tch." Simon went.

He turned round from his position.

Then Taka landed on his shoulder.

"...The Prosecution has been ready for a while, your Baldness."

The Judge is in a thinking look.

"Hmm...

Are you going to give your opening statement?"

Simon smirked, and put his hand on his chin.

"...Why not? I'm not in jail any-more, so I suppose so."

"Oh!" went the Judge, surprised.

"Then go ahead then!"

"The Judge looks so surprised at that!" noted Juniper.

"Note of advice, Junie..." went Athena, dishearteningly.

"When you are a Judge, don't let the Prosecution get their way..."

"Yep..." said Apollo.

"I don't want any Prosecutors whipping or throwing coffee cups at me and get away with it..."

"Please give your opening statement, Prosecutor Blackquill." affirmed the Judge.

"...Fine." went Simon.

"About two days ago, at about 8:15, a hideous crime occurred in front of the pet-shop, 'Conner's Pets.'

A man about with the name of Maxie Money-Made was shot dead outside that said shop.

He died from a gunshot wound to the head, although on the autopsy report had stated that a wound to the side of him occurred to the same way, a bullet the side."

"_That's what the autopsy report said..._" thought Apollo.

"...The said weapon in question is has not been found yet." affirmed Simon.

"However, the bullets have been taken out of the wound, and they are of .

I would like to add both of them into evidence."

The Judge nodded.

"Fine. The Court accepts these into the Court Record."

**Bullets added to the Court Record.**

The Judge looked at the Bullets distastefully.

"So these are the bullets that took a man's life..." he went.

The Judge shook his head.

"How sad..."

"...The defendant has a tie in with the victim." stated Simon.

"He does?"

"...The defendant and the victim were close friends, best friends in fact.

We did some research on the victim's background, and found that he was a banker in Washington.

Turns out the victim was a corrupt banker, who dealt with con artists."

The Judge scowled.

"...But the interesting it that the victim hasn't been doing that for three years." smirked Simon.

"The reason why he came to L.A is to hide from the Police, which the past of the victim had caught up with him.

A bad person who hasn't done a crime in three years...kind like a samurai not going to cut his victims..."

"_You're out of jail now, so stop with the sword metaphors!_" thought Apollo.

"Have you found a motive as of yet?" asked the Judge.

Simon shook his head.

"Unfortunately, no." he replied.

"However, we have a witness that testifies that she saw the crime scene."

"A witness, huh...?" murmured Athena.

"May the witness testify about what happened?"

"Not yet, your Baldness." bluntly said Simon.

"I have a member of the Police force to testify about the crime."

The Judge nodded, and slammed his gavel.

"Fine!" he remarked.

"May the witness come to testify!"

* * *

A little while later, Lucy Angel stood at the stand, smirking.

"Please state your name and occupation." stated the Judge.

"Me?" asked Lucy, faking surprise.

"Yes, you." affirmed Simon, looking annoyed.

"All right, all right!" remarked Lucy, cheekily, causing Simon to get annoyed.

"The name's Lucy Angel, and I'm a officer at the L.A Police Department!"

"An officer?" went Athena, confused.

"Isn't a detective suppose to testify?"

"Senior Detective Gumshoe couldn't testify today!" grinned Lucy, tipping her hat.

"He's at the forensics lab picking up some evidence that should be due in an hour."

"I see!" exclaimed the Judge.

"So, I'm here in his place!"

"..." went Athena.

"I don't like her."

"Me too." said Juniper, frowning.

"_Geez..._" thought Apollo. "_The tension in here can't get any deeper..._"

Lucy noticed the defence.

She burst out laughing.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed, loudly, pointing at Athena.

"YOU LOOK SO SILLY IN THAT OUTFIT!"

"WHAT?!" yelled Athena.

"I'M GONNA SMACK YOU SO HARD!"

"Thena, calm down, please!"

"Athena, do I have to explain Court Manners to you again?!"

Lucy shrugged.

"What, I'm not aloud to laugh at the cool?

Geez, you are no fun!"

"I show you fun after I'll throttle you!"

"Ah, ah ah! You can't do that!"

"I see if you can try!"

**SILENCE!**

Simon frowned.

"Witness, stop badgering the defence!" he went, slamming the desk.

"I'll see a pay-cut to your salary if you continue to do so!"

"Aww..." whined Lucy.

"You're no fun..."

"Same to you Athena." affirmed Apollo.

"What?!"

"Don't go to her level again."

"...Spoilsport..."

Juniper stared intently at Lucy.

The Judge slammed his gavel.

"Yes!" he went, angrily. "Continue to bother the defence and you'll be thrown out of Court!"

"Aww..." moaned Lucy, dejected. "All of you aren't any fun..."

"Testify to the means of the crime." demanded Simon.

* * *

**WITNESS TESTIMONY:**

**The Murder of Maxie**

* * *

The crime happened at 8:15, outside Dog Conners' shop.

The body of Maxie Money-Made was found, with two bullet wounds.

A bullet wound to the side hurt the victim, but the one to the head really finished him off.

There is footage of the crime itself, but it doesn't catch the killer on camera.

We suspect the defendant on one thing and one thing only.

A text message was sent to the defendant about ten minutes before the victim's death.

* * *

"T-the crime was caught on camera?!" stuttered the Judge, shocked.

Lucy nodded.

"Indeed." she said. "It doesn't show the killer as I said."

"I see. Please add this to the Court."

**Footage of the Crime added to the Court Record.**

Apollo, Juniper and Athena look at the footage.

It shows Maxie standing outside the shop, holding his umbrella.

Then he turns and walks forward.

A bang is heard, then a second on.

"Hmm..." went Apollo.

"That *cough* looks really brutal... *cough* *cough* *cough*" coughed Juniper, nervous from what she saw.

Athena comforted Juniper.

"Calm down, Junie..."

Apollo looked at Juniper, concerned.

"Um..." started the Judge, looking concerned for Juniper.

"Is the defence ok?"

"We're fine!" stated Apollo.

"It's that Juniper coughs a lot when she's nervous.

It's that the video that was presented to the Court made Juniper very nervous, that's all..."

The Judge nodded.

"I see. We'll try to see that footage as lease as possible."

Simon stood there slightly, itching Taka's chin.

The Judge slammed his gavel.

"Please start your cross-examination, Mr Justice!"

"I will, your Honor." "_Right, let's see what I get from this...!_"

* * *

**CROSS-EXAMINATION**

**The Murder of Maxie**

* * *

"The crime happened at 8:15, outside Dog Conner's shop."

**Hold it!**

"How can you be sure of the of timing?" asked Apollo.

"Well," started Lucy, smiling.

"The autopsy report says that the body died at an estimated time of 8:15.

You should never doubt the forensics!"

"...Our witness saw the time at the moment of the crime." piped up Simon.

He smirked, and pointed his head.

"You see, Justice-Dono, we established the time of death.

Your sword's argument isn't as strong as my rebuttal."

"_Again with the sword metaphors and similes?_" thought Apollo, dishearteningly.

"There's nothing to point out wrong..." went Juniper, thinking.

"That's right." affirmed Apollo.

"_I'm glad Juniper is helping me out..._"

Juniper turned to Athena.

"Find anything discordant?"

Athena shook her head.

"Nope. Better move onto the next one!"

* * *

"The body of Maxie Money-Made was found, with two bullet wounds."

**Hold it!**

"Are you sure that there were only two bullets at the scene?" asked Apollo.

**Objection!**

Simon tapped his head.

"Justice-Dono, the police found only two bullets at the scene, both within the body.

Even the witness said there was only two shots."

Taka suddenly flew off, as Simon went into his cutting stance.

"Or would you like to go against that theory with the edge of my blade?"

"_Yikes!_" "E-eh..., No..."

Simon stood back up, and Taka landed back on his shoulder

"Good."

"_Nothing to see here..._"

* * *

"A bullet wound to the side hurt the victim, but the one to the head really finished him off."

"There is footage of the crime itself, but it doesn't catch the killer on camera."

**Hold it!**

"About this footage..." went Apollo.

"We know that it catches the victim before the crime, but what happens afterwards?"

"A power cut." affirmed Lucy.

"The building, at the moment where the victim was killed had a power cut, and the footage ended there."

"Hmm..." went Athena.

"That does sound convenient for the true killer..."

Juniper nodded.

"Yes, it does...

Maybe the true killer planned it?"

"I'm not sure at the moment." stated Apollo. "I'm just questioning the facts."

The Judge smacked his gavel.

"This is unexpected! Please update the evidence!"

**Footage of the Crime updated**

* * *

"We suspect the defendant on one thing and one thing only."

"A text message was sent to the defendant about ten minutes before the victim's death."

**OBJECTION!**

"Looking at the evidence..." started Apollo, looking at the autopsy report.

"You say the text message was sent ten minutes before the victim's death, are you?"

Lucy nodded.

"That's right."

She grinned.

"You too-bit lawyers are good for something!"

Simon slammed the table.

"Where are you going with this, Justice-Dono?"

"Well," went Apollo.

"What the witness has testified to the Court, is wrong!"

"WHAT?!" screamed Lucy, shocked.

"What do you mean, Apollo?" asked Athena, curiously.

Apollo pulled out Dog's Phone.

"Here I have the Defendant's phone."

"Ah, it's looks quite chic!" exclaimed the Judge.

"What the police found out that the victim's phone didn't display the text message the time it was sent due to a glitch." explained Apollo, confidently.

Juniper piped up.

"Um, when we were talking to Dog yesterday..." she said, continuing for Apollo, knowing what line he's going on.

"He said he got the text message at 8:16."

Simon clutched his chest, in shock.

"But, that's..." he started, knowing the contradiction.

He flays back, if a sword has just stricken him.

"...Balderdash!"

Apollo nodded.

"Guess the prosecution knows what I'm talking about.

The crime happened at 8:15, and the text message was received at 8:16."

Apollo jested to the phone.

"From what I can see, this is a pretty modern phone." he started.

"Yesterday, me and my assistant..."

Juniper smiled at Apollo's sentence.

"...went to the place where Dog said he was where he got the message.

The phone had full bars, which means the service there was pretty good."

"But what does this mean, Mr Justice?!" Questioned the Judge, shocked.

"Full bars on a phone means it sends and gets message quite quickly.

From how the prosecution has reacted, I can guess the victim's phone had full bars at the crime scene."

Apollo jested to the phone again.

"Now, think about it.

Two places with full bars on phones. Messages and phone calls made would get received quite quickly, right?"

Lucy frowned.

"So what you're saying is...?"

Apollo nodded.

"Yes. You all assumed that the victim sent message was sent before his death!"

Apollo slammed the table, causing both Athena and Juniper to jump.

"However, that is not the case!" he yelled. "The text message was sent after his death! It would be impossible to send that text that whilst being shot at!

Dog got that message about a minute after Maxie's death.

Dog was at the flower patch when he got the message, which means..."

Apollo pointed out.

"...that he's not the killer! The true killer sent the text to frame Dog!"

The Court burst into chatter.

**SMACK!**

**SMACK!**

**SMACK!**

"Order, order in the Court!"

**SILENCE!**

Simon had his back to Apollo.

"Heh..." he went.

"...What a good strike of your sword there, Justice-Dono."

"_I'm not even gonna bother..._"

"...But you're forgetting a couple of things."

"Huh?"

Simon turned back round, with a confident smirk on his face.

"The first thing to strike, what was your client doing at that flower patch?"

"He was on a social meeting, with Grace Angel, the Bishop of California's daughter."

Simon slammed the table, laughing.

"Social meeting? So that's what you youngest call a date theses days..."

"Dude..." went Athena, dishearteningly. "You're only four years older than Apollo..."

"..." went Juniper, thinking, whilst knitting.

"We did some investigating on that, didn't we, Officer Angel?"

Lucy saluted.

"Yes we did!"

She grinned.

"We investigated that!

We found out that Dog arrived at 8:25 at that particular patch you mention.

We also found out that it takes twenty minutes to walk from the shop to that patch!"

Lucy grinned.

"You see? Dog had time!"

**Objection!**

Apollo turned to see Juniper pointing, although slightly nervous.

"B-but! *cough*" she started. "That doesn't explain the text message! How was it sent?"

Lucy smiled again.

"That's easy! The defendant sent the text to himself!"

Apollo slammed the table in anger.

"That's a lot of bull!" he yelled, angrily.

"Why would he do that?"

"Why not?"

Athena slammed the table.

"Think about it! If Dog was the true murder, to speak, why would he do something which will obvious get him caught!"

**SILENCE!**

"Heh..." went Simon, smirking as usual.

"Let me explain, Cykes-Dono.

Do you know of the time between the defendant's show and that flower patch we speak of?"

"Of course, I do!" barked Athena.

"It takes twenty minutes to walk from one to another, right?"

"I don't like where this is going..." murmured Juniper.

"I'll have to agree..." whispered Apollo.

Simon nodded.

"Indeed it does, Cykes-Dono." replied Simon.

He tapped his head.

"But did you know that it takes half that time to do that length, by running that length?"

"W-w-w-what?!" yelled Apollo.

"And guess what?" asked Simon, sarcastically. "That girl Dog met up with, what's-her-name, Grace, said Dog arrived at 8:25, out of breath."

"Nn..." started Apollo.

"NNNNOOOOOOO!"

"Ack!" said Athena, shocked.

"Dog sent that message to himself to give him an alibi, so he wouldn't get caught." smirked Simon.

"Killed his friend and made he looked like he arrived on time.

But unfortunately, for him, our witness saw him do the crime."

"_Damn it!_" thought Apollo.

**Grace's testimony added to the Court Record.**

"Hmm..." went the Judge.

"This witness of yours..."

"Hmph!" hmphed Simon.

"I don't want here to testify yet!"

"Huh?" said Juniper, confused.

"There's one person I want to testify about the crime..." started Simon.

"Who is it?" questioned Apollo, not liking what is happening.

"The person who I want to testify about the crime, to reveal the truth about it..." continued Simon, smiling.

"...is the defendant himself, Dog Conners!"

The Courtroom burst in chatter.

The Judge tried to get the Court into order, whilst Athena and Juniper are talking.

The Court calmed down, after the Judge had demanded order.

"Mr Blackquill!" he exclaimed.

"Do you really want the defendant to testify?"

Simon nodded.

"Indeed I do, your Baldness." bluntly replied Simon.

"I think it would be interesting to hear what he has to say."

"You're right!" exclaimed the Judge.

"Is this another game of Simon Says?" question Athena, rhetorically.

"I wonder what Dog has to say...?" murmured Juniper.

"I don't know." stated Apollo, serious. "But it won't be pretty...

* * *

Soon, Dog appeared on the witness stand, looking very nervous.

"_Dog looks like he doesn't want to be here._" thought Apollo, noting.

"Witness." stated Simon.

"You have been called here to stand in Court. Do you understand why?"

Dog reminded silent.

"Witness!" said Simon, raising his voice. "Speak!"

"..." went Dog.

"Witness!"

"WHAT?!" barked Dog, angrily.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

Everyone was taken aback.

"Um..." started the Judge.

"Witness, do you know why you were brought here to testify?"

"...Yes..."

"Wow..." went Apollo, taken aback by Dog's outburst,

"He seems angry."

"That's incorrect." stated Athena, staring intently at Dog.

"I'm sensing a lot of discord in his voice."

Juniper gave a inquisitive look.

"What type of discord?" she asked.

"I not sure..." replied Athena, narrowing her eyes.

"But I know it's there..."

**SMACK!**

"Mr Conners!" exclaimed the Judge.

"Please testify to your version of events on the night in question."

"Sure, whatever..."

* * *

**WITNESS TESTIMONY**

**Dog's version events**

* * *

First things first, I didn't kill Maxie!

Last time I saw him was when I left the shop whilst he was inside!

I left at 7:45 to go buy a present for my friend.

I ran into some trouble along there where, and arrived at the flower patch arrived at the flower patch at 8:25.

* * *

"Hmm..." went the Judge.

"That was a interesting testimony.

What do you think of it, Prosecutor Blackquill?"

"I just thought it's poppycock, your Baldness." affirmed Simon, bluntly.

"The testimony is pretty solid." said Apollo, to Juniper and Athena, who was staring at Dog again.

"Thena, did you hear discord?" Quizzed Juniper.

"Yep." stated Athena.

"Dog is scared."

"Huh?" went Apollo.

"By what I can tell from his voice, Dog is very scared and sad.

It's very strong, although he's not showing it."

Apollo nodded.

"You better ask the Judge to give him some therapy." smiled Juniper.

"It may help him calm down."

Athena smirked.

"Your Honour!"

"W-what is it, Ms Cykes?" asked the Judge.

"The defence asks to give the defendant some therapy." stated Athena.

"The defendant is distressed and scared. We need him to calm down."

"M-me?" stuttered Dog, looking angry but actually very nervous.

"That's a load of bull! I ain't scared!"

"...HA!" laughed Simon, morbidly.

"That's a load of balderdash! You're like a dog with it's tail behind it's legs, you twat!"

"Shut it!"

**SMACK!**

"Of course, Ms Cykes." stated the Judge.

"You can help the defendant calm down.

You may start."

Athena took Widget from her neck and activated him.

A holographic screen appeared, and it showed Dog's testimony.

Suddenly, the sad emotion gained more and more, and it overload the others.

Only the sad emotion reminded.

"Geez..." went Apollo.

"Dog's emotion's are all over the place..."

"Hmm..." went Athena.

"We need to pick out what's making him upset so much, or what's least out of them."

"Can I have a try?" asked Juniper.

Athena gave a look of shock, then smiled.

"Sure Junie." "_I'm glad Junie is here, it makes her more confident around Apollo..._"

Juniper looked at the screen.

* * *

**First things first, I didn't kill Maxie! BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

**Last time I saw him was when I left the shop whilst he was inside! BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

**I left at 7:45 to go buy a present for my friend. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

**I ran into some trouble along there where, and arrived at the flower patch arrived at the flower patch at 8:25. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

* * *

"Hmm..." went Juniper.

"I noticed something weird."

"What is it?" asked Apollo.

"The second part of the testimony is reacting as much." started Juniper.

"If that was the last time I saw a friend before they died, that would be beeping too much."

Apollo nodded.

"You're right..."

Apollo select the second part of that testimony.

It went into an image that showed Dog in the shop, with Maxie in it.

"_What's making Dog feel like that..._" thought Apollo, seriously.

"_Let's think here..._

_Pet food won't be upsetting him..._

_Nothing else either apart from Maxie..._"

Apollo noticed the beeping with weak around Maxie.

He grinned.

**GOT IT!**

"Dog." started Apollo.

"Obviously, with Maxie dead, you were upset by it, considering he was your best friend."

"...Yes..."

"Well, something came odd to me." continued Apollo.

"In your testimony, you said the last time you saw Maxie alive was in your shop. However, your heart says otherwise."

"Eh?"

"You felt less upset at that point then any other point in the testimony, which is odd."

"..."

"Where are you going with this, Justice-Dono?" questioned Simon.

"Well, why was Dog less upset when he said that?" asked Apollo.

"I think that wasn't the last time you saw him, right?"

Dog looked down, like a dog sulking.

"...Yes...

That's right..."

"Apollo!" went Athena.

"The sadness emotion on the mood matrix has gone down."

The sadness had gone down, and the other emotions returned.

Even the noise level has dropped a bit.

_Noise Level 85%_

"Hmm..." went Apollo.

"Looks like we have to do more...

To find what happened with Dog that night...

* * *

**To be continued:**

**Evidence:**

**Attorney's Badge: **Proof of me being a lawyer. Unfortunately, for some reason, people think it's fake...

Dog's estimated time between Eldoon's Noddle and his shop: Roughly thirty minutes. I'll have to check that out...

**Maxie's reason of leaving Washington: **Maxie left Washington D.C due to him being watched by the police for his dodging dealings...

**Deleted Criminal Record: **The criminal record of a con artist that dealt with Maxie was deleted by accident. I wonder who it was...

**Maxie's Autopsy Report**: Death by bullet wound to the skull, but an earlier shot to the left side of the victim. Estimated time of death: 8.15

**Washed-away Blood: **Most of the blood at the crime scene was washed away by rain.

**Text Message to Dog: **A text message was sent to Dog to call him to his pet shop.

Text message is: Come back to the pet shop. There is something I want to talk about. Due to a glitch, time of message isn't shown.

**Blood T-Shirt?: **Dog's t-shirt is covered with red spots. Turns out it's paint.

**Gerbil Feed:** Food for Gerbils given by Dog. Don't know why it's in here...

**Bullets: **The bullets that killed Maxie. The gun that shot them hasn't been found yet...

**Grace's Testimony: **Dog arrived at the flower patch at 8:25, and was out of breath.

**Profiles:**

**Apollo Justice: **That's me! A some-what greenhorn attorney. I'm a bit rusty due to not many cases recently...

**Phoenix Wright: **My mentor and boss. A attorney of legendary proportions, but I can still remember the hobo him...

**Trucy Wright: **My normal assistant for my cases. Haven't seen her around recently, speaking of which...

**Athena Cykes: **My colleague at the Wright & Co Law Offices, and Juniper's childhood friend.

**Grant Fully: **A priest at the LA People's Christian Church, and a friend of the defendant. Despite being the priest, he's quite a relaxed guy...

**Juniper Woods: **Athena's childhood friend, a student at Themis Legal High and my temporary assistant for this case. She's kinda cute...

**Dog Conners:** The defendant on this case. He's a pet-shop owner, although a bit hostile. He's hiding something...

**Maxie Money-Made: **The victim. A close friend to Dog, and a banker. Moved to Dog's place due to trouble with the police in Washington...

**Simon Blackquill: **The prosecutor of this case. A former convict, cleared of his crimes about a month ago. He still scares me though...

**Dick Gumshoe: **The detective of this case. I heard he's clumsy...

**Mark Angel: **The Bishop of California, visiting L.A on family related matters. A very kind man, and friendly, proud of his daughters. I wished I had a father like that...

**Lucy Angel: **One of Mark's daughters, and a officer helping on this case. She gives a devilish aura, ironic considered her surname.

**Grace Angel: **One of Mark's daughters, and a florist. A friend of Dog's, though she scares me a bit...

**Ellen Angel: **Mark's descended wife, an detective at Washington. Had a heart attack when attempting to arrested a con artist, and later died. Mark misses her...

**Raz Videl**: Ellen's brother, and a taxi driver. Haven't met him yet...

**Trevor the Gerbil**: A gerbil that belongs to Dog, and both me and Juniper found outside his shop. Has the number 42 on it's head...


	7. Getting to the truth of what happened

**Here's the next chapter. In here, we find out what happened to Dog that night, and learn what he s hiding.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Turnabout of Good or Evil

Chapter 6:

* * *

Getting to the truth of what happened to Dog.

* * *

_Noise Level 85%_

* * *

"Hmm..." went Apollo.

"Looks like we have to do more...

To find out what happened with Dog that night..."

"I'll update the Mood Matrix for this new bit of info!" smiled Athena, confidently.

Athena updated the Mood Matrix.

* * *

**First things first, I didn't kill Maxie!**

**I saw him in my shop before I left.**

**I left at 7:45 to go buy a present for my friend.**

**I ran into some trouble along there where, and arrived at the flower patch arrived at the flower patch at 8:25.**

* * *

"I see that some of the testimony has changed..." murmured Juniper.

Apollo nodded.

"Let's see what we can get from Dog this time..."

"I AIN'T SCARED!" barked Dog, angrily, slamming the witness stand.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

**SILENCE!**

"Be quiet, witness!" yelled Simon, annoyed.

He went into his samurai stance.

"Or would you like to taste the edge of my blade?"

"BRING IT ON, BIRDMAN!"

"Bird-man...?!"

"Like Robin, this guy puts your Chords of Steel to a shame..." went Athena, dishearteningly.

* * *

**First things first, I didn't kill Maxie!**

Angry and Sadness turned up at this bit, both at the same strength.

**I saw him in my shop before I left.**

Sadness only reacted.

**I left at 7:45 to go buy a present for my friend. **

Happiness and Sadness have reacted, exactly the same strength.

**I ran into some trouble along there where, and arrived at the flower patch at 8:25. **

Shock, Happiness and Sadness have reacted, shock and happiness reacting a lot.

* * *

"Hmm..." went Apollo.

"What could be the contradicting emotion...?"

"It's quite hard sometimes." stated Athena.

"But I have noticed something interesting..."

"What is it?" asked Juniper.

"The last part of the testimony..." started Athena.

"There's two strong emotions."

"I see..." said Apollo.

"He's shocked and happy."

"But why is he happy?" questioned Juniper.

"Something must of caused him to feel that way!"

Apollo nodded.

"You're right..."

"Dog said earlier that when Maxie was in the shop, it wasn't the last time he saw Maxie alive."

began Juniper.

"Is it possible that Dog saw Maxie outside the shop?"

"That may be possible..." murmured Athena, staring at Dog.

"I'll press it, anyway." confirmed Apollo.

Apollo select the Press button and the emotions screen came up.

He pressed the Happy Mark and the Shock Mark at the same time.

* * *

**GOT IT!**

"Dog, you felt shocked and happy with your last statement. Why?" questioned Apollo.

"How the heck am I suppose to know?!" yelled Dog.

"Well, since that night was the last night Maxie lived, you felt sad about it, which is natural." continued Apollo, looking at some paper.

"However, you felt shocked and happy."

"...Tch..."

"Dog." stated Apollo. "Please trust me. What did you see?"

"..."

**SMACK!**

"Well, the defendant doesn't want to talk." started the Judge.

"I see no-"

**HOLD IT!**

Everyone turned their eyes to Dog.

"..."

"What is it, Mr Conners?" asked the Judge.

"...I saw Maxie stood outside..." affirmed Dog.

"...He was my best friend, and I was happy to see him any-time.

I was shocked to see him outside, as he said he'll be inside..."

"...That's all?" questioned Apollo. "Is that the trouble you had?"

"...No..." went Dog.

"...My memory is a bit fuzzy..."

"Apollo!" quipped Juniper, looking at the Mood Matrix.

"The noise level has gone down!"

* * *

_Noise Level 55%_

* * *

"Hmmm..." went Athena.

"There's still discord..."

"We better press on..." said Apollo.

"Whilst Dog is trusting us. I think we might of broke through to him."

Both girls nodded.

* * *

**First things first, I didn't kill Maxie!**

**I saw him in my shop before I left.**

**I left at 7:45 to go buy a present for my friend. **

**I walked past my shop and saw Maxie outside.**

**I said hello to him, and continued.**

**I walked towards and arrived at the flower patch at 8:25.**

* * *

"Huh..." went Apollo.

"That looks pretty simple."

"Things aren't simple like that!" said Juniper, slightly determined.

"I'm glad you got more confidence, Junie!"

"_Confidence is what we need..._" thought Apollo.

Apollo looked towards the screen.

"_Right, let's see what we got..._"

* * *

**First things first, I didn't kill Maxie!**

Angry and sadness are at this point.

**I saw him in my shop before I left.**

Sadness is by itself.

**I left at 7:45 to go buy a present for my friend. **

Happiness and sadness were here as well.

**I walked past my shop and saw Maxie outside.**

Happiness, shock and sadness were here at this point.

**I said hello to him, and continued.**

Happiness and sadness are at this point.

**I walked towards and arrived at the flower patch at 8:25. **

Pure shock and fear is displayed at this point.

* * *

"Huh...?" went Apollo.

"What?" asked Athena, looking nervous.

"There's something wrong with the last statement..." went Apollo.

"Only shock and fear are there...

But the fear is stronger..."

"I feel something bad is *cough* going to happen..." murmured Juniper.

"Oh, well!" started Apollo, going to press the Sad Mark.

* * *

**GOT IT!**

"Dog." started Apollo.

"You felt a massive wave of fear in that last statement. Did you remember something?"

Dog looked extremely scared, holding his head.

"No no no no no no..." he repeated.

"Witness!" went the Judge, alarmed.

"Something wrong!" exclaimed Athena.

"No duh, Sherlock!" shouted an annoyed Simon.

"This hound is nervous, and it about to bite!"

Apollo banged the table.

"DOG!" he barked.

"What do you remember?"

"Someone was there..." murmured Dog, holding himself.

"Holding a money bag..."

"A money bag?" asked the Judge.

"Money bag?!" went Athena. "Was that person a robber?"

Dog shuddered.

"I promised wouldn't go back to that...

I promised wouldn't go back to that..." he repeated.

"Dog, that's what you were afraid of?" asked Apollo. "The money bag?"

Dog nodded.

"I won't go back! I won't go back!

"_Dog is scared, very much._" thought Apollo, taken aback.

"_And it has something to do with money?_

_What could it possibly mean?_"

**SMACK!**

"Would someone please tell me about what's happening?" asked the Judge.

"Why was that money bag disinteresting the defendant?"

"...Maybe I could explain." stated Simon.

"You can, Prosecutor Blackquill?!"

"Yes."

Taka suddenly flew off, and a few minutes later, returned with a money bag.

It was a brown average bag, with a dollar sign on it.

"...Defendant, is this your sword's bane?"

When Dog saw the bag, his eyes widened.

"NO!" he barked, scared.

"ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

"What is that, Mr Blackquill?" asked the Judge.

"This was found at the crime scene, in a bush." replied Simon.

"I thought nothing of it, until now.

I like to add it as evidence."

**Money Bag added to the Court Record.**

"Apollo!" went Athena.

"Dog's emotions are off the charts. It's filled with fear and sadness!"

"Dog!" slammed Apollo.

"Why does it scare and upset you?"

**SILENCE!**

"...Justice-Dono."

"Yes?"

"Remember our talk yesterday, about Maxie dealing with con-artists?"

Apollo nodded.

"You may of figured out that Dog knew of it." smirked Simon.

"Prosecutor Blackquill!" exclaimed the Judge.

"Where are you going with this?"

"The victim was dealing with con-artists back at Washington.

But he had stopped it for three years.

Something must of happened.

He was also dealing with a very good con-artist."

Taka came with a report.

"As you may know, that con-artist had a criminal record, but it was accidentally erased.

Now, you are wondering, who is this criminal?"

"Y-yes!" pipped up Juniper, inquisitive.

Simon smirked.

"Well, the old bobby's went and asked the Washington police to see if they had a back-up record of that file.

Turns out, they did."

"So, who is it?" slammed Athena, confidently.

"_I'm not liking where this is going..._" said Apollo, in his mind.

"The con-artist is question is..."

Simon smirked, then tapped his head.

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

"...is no other than our defendant here, Dog Conners."

"WHAT?!" roared Apollo, completely surprised.

"NO!" yelled Athena, shocked.

"No..." went Juniper, quietly, covering her mouth in shock.

The Court burst into chatter.

**SMACK!**

**SMACK!**

**SMACK!**

"Order! Order in the Court!" shouted the Judge, trying to get order.

"I demanded order!"

Dog stood there at the stand, frowning.

"Prosecutor Blackquill!" yelled the Judge.

"What do you mean by this?!"

"Well, your Baldness." started Simon. "From about five years ago, the defendant, Dog Conners, and the victim, Maxie Money-Made, were working together to con people out of their money.

The defendant would trick people into buying faulty products and the victim would hid the money somewhere in a bank.

The defendant has gone to jail before, for some of his crimes."

"Grrr..." growled Dog.

"_That's why Dog acted like that in the detention centre..._"

**Deleted Criminal Record Updated to Dog's Deleted Criminal Record.**

"But for some strange reason, the defendant and victim stopped doing this about three years ago." continued Simon.

"Dog moved to L.A and Maxie went clean.

No one knew why."

"Why is that?" asked Juniper.

"Simple really." replied Simon.

"An officer went to arrest the two after a days work in Washington, after collecting evidence.

But, unfortunately, the said officer had a heart attack."

"Wait!" went Apollo, shocked.

"A heart attack?"

"Yes." nodded Simon. "It was found out due to major stress, so it wasn't a murder. But the suspects go away."

Apollo had a flashback.

* * *

_She was arresting one of the main suspects about four years ago, when she had a massive heart attack, causing the suspect to escape."_

_Tears started to fall from Mark's eyes._

"_My...wife never recovered, and passed away..."_

* * *

Apollo slammed the table.

"Prosecutor Blackquill!" yelled Apollo, nervous.

"Was the officer in question called Ellen Angel?"

Simon nodded.

"You're well informed."

He turned to the Judge.

"Ellen Angel was a senior detective for the Washington police, and the mother of our first witness, Lucy Angel and Dog's friend, your Baldness."

"I see."

Dog gripped his arm, tight.

"Both Dog and Maxie were being arrested by Ellen, when she had a heart attack.

They must have been really scared when that happened.

One of them phoned the ambulance, to save her, but they both fled afterwards."

Simon turned to Dog

"You moved to L.A to escape your past, didn't you?"

"..."

"You became religious because you felt guilty of running away." stated Simon.

"You wanted forgiveness of what you did, and by coincidence, you met your would-be arrester's daughter."

"...I didn't know..."

"At least you had some shred of humanity left in you.

The reason why you killed Maxie because you didn't want him to blab about what happened."

Dog became agitated.

"He...! Was my best friend...!"

"Please...!" mocked Simon.

"I met plenty of inmates that killed their friends whilst in jail!

You're no better than them!"

"I...!"

"Aw, look at the poor little doggy, all bark but no bite!"

"I think I might know Dog was afraid of that money bag now." started Apollo.

"He was scared and upset about what happened to Ellen, that it was his fault that she had the heart attack."

"He was thinking that what he did as a con-artist lead to her death, by stress." continued Juniper.

"It must of scared him into becoming good."

"Now I understand what Dog was hiding." said Apollo.

"He was hiding the past, because he felt guilty about it."

Athena looked at Dog, who was going crazy with fear and angry.

"Poor Dog..." she murmured. "He just wanted to live a peaceful life, but all this has happened."

Athena looked at the screen.

"Huh?"

"What is it, Thena...?" asked Juniper, looking at the screen.

"The noise in Dog's heart has gone down, but the Mood Matrix has gone hay-wire!"

As what Athena had said, indeed it did.

* * *

_Noise Level 20%_

* * *

"I guess it's time for not to find the contradicting emotion," started Apollo.

"But the image that it making him act like this."

"_Because, if I don't, it's lights out for Dog!_"

* * *

**First things first, I didn't kill Maxie!**

Angry was only there.

**I saw him in my shop before I left.**

Sadness was there.

**I left at 7:45 to go buy a present for my friend. **

Happiness was there.

**I walked past my shop and saw Maxie outside.**

Shock, happiness and sadness was there.

**I said hello to him, and continued.**

Happiness and sadness was there.

**I walked towards and arrived at the flower patch.**

No emotions.

**Someone was there on the way to the flower patch, with a money bag...**

Fear and Shock went off the charts.

* * *

"Let's go to the last statement." affirmed Apollo.

"That is the most important one."

Both Athena and Juniper nodded.

The Mood Matrix went to the last statement, and it showed an image of Dog, the person and the money bag.

"Huh..." went Apollo.

"What could be causing all of this?"

"I think it's the person." stated Juniper.

"We already talked about the money bag, so it has to be."

"Je suis d'accord." agreed Athena.

Apollo nodded.

"Ok, then."

Apollo went to probe the image and selected the person.

* * *

**GOT IT!**

"Dog." started Apollo. "When you saw this person with that money bag, they scared you."

"..."

"So much that it was even more frightful than that money bag."

"..."

"Dog, who was this person, who scared you so much?"

Dog looked at Apollo, with the most frightful look on his face.

"..."

Dog turned to look at Simon, who was frowning.

"..."

Dog looked forwards and shivered.

He muttered something.

"Huh?" went Apollo. "What was that?"

"I agree." said Simon. "What the bloody hell was that?"

Dog shivered even more.

He spoke up more this time.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...An Angel of Death."

The Court burst in chatter.

**SMACK**

**SMACK**

**SMACK!**

"Mr Conners!" exclaimed the Judge, sternly.

"Never in all my years have I had a witness said they saw an angel of death."

"But you've had one say about yokai..." mumbled Athena, dishearteningly.

"I-it's true!" yapped Dog, cautiously.

"I saw it!"

Dog grabbed himself.

"It...was heading towards my shop..."

He looked up.

"It killed Maxie!"

**SILENCE!**

"...Hmph!" went Simon, back towards the stand.

"An angel of death? That's what you saw?

You have more luck having Satan himself appear to you!"

"Dog." started Apollo, serious.

"Who was that?"

Dog shook his head.

"I don't know." he affirmed. "When I saw that person, my vision started going blurry."

Juniper became concerned.

"That sounds bad..."

"But what Dog said is important!" exclaimed Athena, seriously and determined.

"One, it proves that there was someone else at the crime scene!"

Apollo nodded, eyes widened.

"You're right."

"The second thing is, all of Dog's discord is now gone. That's what happened to Dog that night."

* * *

_Noise Level 0%_

**BYE BYE!**

* * *

"Your Honour!" pointed Apollo.

"Through Dog's therapy, we found th-"

**KRAWW!**

Suddenly, Taka attacked Apollo.

"Gak!" went Apollo, surprised.

"Not so fast, Justice-Dono." stated Simon, Taka going back to his shoulder.

"You shouldn't be so quick to strike."

Simon tapped his head.

"So, Dog saw an 'Angel of Death', did he?"

"Well, yes." nodded Apollo.

"Who says that it killed Maxie? I think Dog is speaking for himself."

"But there was a person that Dog didn't recognise!"

"That's where you are dismissing from the mind." stated Simon.

"There was three people at the crime scene. The victim, the killer and the witness.

Our witness saw the killer wearing a coat that Dog is wearing at the moment!"

Dog frowned.

"That coat there..." continued Simon. "...is quite unique. You can't buy it anywhere in L.A."

"Is that so...?" went Apollo.

Simon nodded.

"...Yes, that's true, see?

Dog is the only person in L.A that owns that coat.

Therefore..."

Simon slammed the table.

"...Dog is the only person to commit the crime!"

"...NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!" roared Apollo, completely shock.

**Dog's Coat added to the Court Record.**

The Judge began to think.

"The Prosecution has come up with a good explanation for what happened."

He looked over to Apollo, Juniper and Athena.

"And the defence seems not to be able to come up with an answer."

"DAMN IT!" yelled Apollo, frustratedly.

"We...couldn't prove Dog..."

"...This sucks...!" slammed Athena.

"This way, Dog is the only one that could of done it!"

"Your Honour!" quipped Juniper.

"Please don't rendering your verdict! There's still some things to talk about!"

"I'm afraid not." stated the Judge.

"With so much inscrutable evidence, I have no choice to give my verdict."

"_Damn it!_" thought Apollo, dishearteningly.

"_It's all over..._"

"In light of the evidence..." started the Judge.

"...I find the defendant, Dog Conners..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**OBJECTION!**

The Court room's doors flung open, and there, with a serious look, stood Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney.

"Your Honour!" called Phoenix, walking into the Court Room.

"I can't let you render your verdict just yet."

"M-mr Wright!" stuttered the Judge.

"What ever do you mean?"

"Yes...Explain yourself, Wright-Dono!" demanded Simon, going into a stance, annoyed that Phoenix interrupted the trial.

"That was a lucky save..." went Apollo.

"There are a number of facts that have been overlooked, your Honour." stated Phoenix.

"One, the murder weapon.

If Dog was the killer, where did he hide the gun? He didn't have much time, didn't he?

And the police haven't found it yet."

"T-that's correct!" stuttered the Judge.

"Two, what type of gun was used to kill Maxie?

The police haven't still found it out yet."

"Yes..." went Simon. "That twit Angel accidentally deleted the data..."

"Three, this 'Angel of Death' that Dog talked about...

He told the Court that he saw someone head towards his shop.

I think around that time, Maxie was still alive."

Phoenix slammed on the witness stand.

"That means that there was someone else there, at the scene of the crime, before it happened!"

The Court Room burst into chatter.

**SMACK!**

**SMACK!**

**SMACK!**

"You're right!" went the Judge.

"And here's looking at you, the one that was about to give the verdict..." mumbled Athena.

"That was close!" exclaimed Widget.

"Now back to eating!"

"Wait, what did Widget say?" asked Apollo, surprised.

"I have no clue." replied Athena.

"I'm glad that Mr Wright stop the trial..." said Juniper, smiling.

"He really saved out behinds..." murmured Apollo.

Phoenix looked at Apollo.

"Apollo." he stated.

"Huh, Mr Wright?"

"That was a close one for you, wasn't it?"

Apollo nodded.

"It was tough for you today, but you should be fine." affirmed Phoenix.

"You need to keep a calm head, and always remember 'Always believe in your clients.'"

Apollo nodded again, with a confident smile.

"Understood, Mr Wright!"

Phoenix laughed.

"That's good to hear." he smiled.

"By the way, I thought this might help."

Phoenix threw over a grey coat.

"What's this?" asked Apollo, looking at the coat.

"I did some looking around the flower patch yesterday, after you came back and told me what happened." stated Phoenix.

"I found that about five minutes from the crime scene."

"I see."

**Grey Coat added to the Court Record**

Phoenix looked round the Court Room.

"I probably can't interrupt the trial any further, Simon's witness can't wait to testify."

"...Hmph!" went Simon.

"She's a confident one..."

"Well," started Phoenix.

"I better get going."

He looked at Apollo.

"If you truly believe that Dog is innocent, defend him to the end, no matter what has happened to him."

Dog was watching this unfurl.

He smiled.

Phoenix went to think.

"What's that phrase you always say?"

Apollo smirked.

"I'm Apollo Justice, and I'm fine!"

Phoenix nodded.

"Exactly.

Good luck."

Phoenix went to leave the Court Room.

**SMACK!**

"Prosecutor Blackquill!" exclaimed the Judge.

"Please bring forth your next witness!"

Simon, who had his back against the table, turned round.

"Sure thing, your Baldness."

* * *

Apollo couldn't believe who the witness is.

His eyes widened when she walked into the Court Room.

He looked at Athena, who wore the same expression of shock, and is slightly sweating a bit.

Then Apollo looked at Juniper, surprised to see who it is.

Apollo turn his gaze to the Judge, who looked mildly surprised.

He looked at Simon, who looked very calm, to be in fact.

Then, Apollo's eyes went to the Witness, who caused all this fuss.

"Please state your name and occupation, witness." demanded Simon.

The witness grabbed her hat and threw it up into the air, where it landed back onto her head.

She smiled.

"I'm Trucy Wright, and I'm a magician!"

**To be continued:**

* * *

**Attorney's Badge: **Proof of me being a lawyer. Unfortunately, for some reason, people think it's fake...

Dog's estimated time between Eldoon's Noddle and his shop: Roughly thirty minutes. I'll have to check that out...

**Maxie's reason of leaving Washington: **Maxie left Washington D.C due to him being watched by the police for his dodging dealings...

**Dog's Deleted Criminal Record: **Dog's deleted Criminal Record, which was deleted by accident.

**Maxie's Autopsy Report**: Death by bullet wound to the skull, but an earlier shot to the left side of the victim. Estimated time of death: 8.15

**Washed-away Blood: **Most of the blood at the crime scene was washed away by rain.

**Text Message to Dog: **A text message was sent to Dog to call him to his pet shop.

Text message is: Come back to the pet shop. There is something I want to talk about. Due to a glitch, time of message isn't shown.

**Blood T-Shirt?: **Dog's t-shirt is covered with red spots. Turns out it's paint.

**Gerbil Feed:** Food for Gerbils given by Dog. Don't know why it's in here...

**Bullets: **The bullets that killed Maxie. The gun that shot them hasn't been found yet...

**Grace's Testimony: **Dog arrived at the flower patch at 8:25, and was out of breath.

**Money Bag:** A money bag that was found at the scene, which reminds Dog of his past.

**Dog's Coat: **A coat that Dog owns. It's so unique that there's only one in L.A...

**Grey Coat: **A coat which Mr Wright found near the crime scene.

* * *

**Profiles:**

**Apollo Justice: **That's me! A some-what greenhorn attorney. I'm a bit rusty due to not many cases recently...

**Phoenix Wright: **My mentor and boss. A attorney of legendary proportions, but I can still remember the hobo him...

**Trucy Wright: **My normal assistant for my cases. A witness to Maxie's murder.

**Athena Cykes: **My colleague at the Wright & Co Law Offices, and Juniper's childhood friend.

**Grant Fully: **A priest at the LA People's Christian Church, and a friend of the defendant. Despite being the priest, he's quite a relaxed guy...

**Juniper Woods: **Athena's childhood friend, a student at Themis Legal High and my temporary assistant for this case. She's kinda cute...

**Dog Conners:** The defendant on this case. He's a pet-shop owner, although a bit hostile. He's a former con-artist...

**Maxie Money-Made: **The victim. A close friend to Dog, and a banker. Moved to Dog's place due to trouble with the police in Washington...

**Simon Blackquill: **The prosecutor of this case. A former convict, cleared of his crimes about a month ago. He still scares me though...

**Dick Gumshoe: **The detective of this case. Haven't talked to him yet, though I heard he's clumsy...

**Mark Angel: **The Bishop of California, visiting L.A on family related matters. A very kind man, and friendly, proud of his daughters. I wished I had a father like that...

**Lucy Angel: **One of Mark's daughters, and a officer helping on this case. She gives a devilish aura, ironic considered her surname.

**Grace Angel: **One of Mark's daughters, and a florist. A friend of Dog's, though she scares me a bit...

**Ellen Angel: **Mark's deceased wife, an detective at Washington. Had a heart attack when attempting to arrested Maxie and Dog, and later died. Mark misses her...

**Raz Videl**: Ellen's brother, and a taxi driver. Haven't met him yet...

**Trevor the Gerbil**: A gerbil that belongs to Dog, and both me and Juniper found outside his shop. Has the number 42 on it's head...


	8. The Witness's testimony, Part 1

**Part 1 of the Witness's testimony.**

**Some facts come to light in this chapter.**

* * *

The Turnabout of Good or Evil

Chapter Seven:

* * *

The Witness's testimony, Part 1

* * *

"T-trucy?!" stuttered Apollo, shocked to see the said Magician.

Trucy grinned.

"Hey, Polly!" she exclaimed, happily.

"I'm glad to make my court room witness début!"

"This ain't a show, you know..." murmured Athena, sightly dishearteningly.

Apollo looked over to Simon, who was itching Taka's chin.

The he looked at Trucy, who is smiling happily.

"_That would explain why Trucy wasn't around..._" he thought.

"_But I wouldn't of expected her to be a witness..._"

Trucy looked over to the defence table, and became surprised when she saw Juniper.

"Juniper?" she went, shocked, covering her mouth.

"What are you doing here?"

"Apollo asked me to help..." blushed Juniper, doing her knitting thing.

"He didn't know where you were, and Thena was busy on a case..."

Then Apollo remembered something.

"Speaking of which..."

He turned to Athena.

"Hey, how did your last case go?"

"I won."

Trucy wore a cheeky smile.

"Ah, Apollo, you're such a player!"

"What?!" exclaimed a surprised Apollo.

"You got two beautiful girls at the Agency, and you just added another!" grinned Trucy, pointing at Juniper.

"Wha- WHAT?!" yelled Apollo, going red.

Juniper blushed as well.

"Is that right, Athena?" asked Trucy.

"Hey, leave me out of this." stated Athena, seriously.

Trucy pouted.

"Aw...You're no fun!"

Simon looked like he was about to laugh.

"Ha...!" he chuckled.

"Like one of the Overlords in the Edo era, Justice-Dono and his Harem!"

"A WHAT?!"

Simon chuckled again.

"I'll explain later..."

"_I hope I don't have to find out!_"

Simon composed himself.

"Ms Wright, please testify to the events you witness that night."

"Sure thing!"

* * *

**WITNESS TESTIMONY**

**What I saw that night**

* * *

I had just finished working at the Wonderbar and was heading home.

I decided to have a look at 'Conner's Pets'

When I arrived at the path of the store, I saw the murder.

The killer shot the victim in the head. It was brutal...

The killer then threw the gun into a bush, and walked off.

* * *

"Hmm..." went the Judge.

"Quite the detailed testimony.

I would normally handle my verdict at this point, but Mr Wright will object again."

"Daddy stopped the trial?" asked Trucy.

"Yay!"

"Do you think Trucy is lying?" asked Juniper, curiously.

"I doubt it." stated Apollo.

"She probably missed out a few things."

"What do you mean?"

"I know Trucy for about a year and a half now.

She isn't one to lie.

Besides, if you saw a murder happen in front of you, you would forgot a few things due to the shock of it all."

"That's a good explanation." affirmed Athena.

Apollo nodded.

"_Right, let's get to the bottom of this..._"

* * *

**CROSS-EXAMINATION**

**What I saw that night**

* * *

I had just finished a show at the Wonderbar and was heading back home.

**HOLD IT!**

* * *

"What time did you leave the Wonderbar?"

"I left at eight o'clock.

Normally I would back home, which takes twenty minutes."

Suddenly, Mr Hat appeared.

"Eek!" both screeched Athena and Juniper, in shock.

"Gak!" went Simon, Taka flying off.

"Well, Trucy-Doll here took a detour to dat shop, which takes fifteen minutes from the Wonderbar.

Explained Mr Hat, bobbing away.

"Hmm..." went the Judge.

"That would explain how you were at the crime scene..."

The Judge nodded.

"Very well.

Continue your testimony."

* * *

I decided to look at 'Conner's Pets'.

**HOLD IT!**

* * *

"Why did you go at that time?" asked Apollo.

"Aren't pet shops closed around that time?"

"Well, 'Conner's Pets' closes at nine!" exclaimed Trucy.

**SMACK!**

"Mr Conners!" sternly went the Judge.

"Why was your shop open at that time?!"

"We close at nine." explained Dog. "Just in case customers come in late.

We start packing up at eight thirty."

Dog shrugged.

"I left Maxie in charge that night."

"That would explain why Maxie was near the shop when he died." continued Apollo.

He went into a thinking stance.

"But why would he be outside...?"

Apollo went to ask another question.

"What did you went to see at the shop?"

"I wanted to see some of the mice!" exclaimed Trucy, happily.

"I need some animals for my magic act!"

"Keep her away from me!" screeched Widget, loudly.

"Keep blue girl and her big bottom away!"

"Widget, what's with ya?!" scolded Athena.

"I see." nodded Apollo.

"_What the heck's wrong with Widget?_"

* * *

When I arrived at the path of the store, I saw the murder.

The killer shot the victim in the head. It was brutal...

**HOLD IT!**

* * *

"Did you really see the defendant?"

**SILENCE!**

"What a foolish little question, Justice-Dono..." went Simon, tapping the side of his head.

"What do you mean?" asked Apollo.

"The witness saw two people." affirmed Simon.

"The defendant and the victim.

That's all."

Simon went into his sword stance.

"Or do you want to face the wrath of my blade if you want to argue?!"

"Gak!"

"I thought not..."

"_We don't want you go back to jail, Simon, so please stop that..._" went Athena, dishearteningly.

* * *

The killer then threw the gun into a bush, and walked off.

**OBJECTION!**

* * *

"So, you say that you saw the killer throw the gun into the bush, Trucy?"

Trucy nodded.

"That's right! I saw it!"

"I'm sorry, Trucy. Started Apollo. "But that's wrong."

"What?!" yelled Trucy, hat flying off, than back down.

"The murder weapon was not found near the crime scene." stated Apollo, pushing the money bag out.

"Instead, this bag was found instead."

"EEEHHH?!" yelled Trucy again, hat flying off.

"You testified to have seen the gun being thrown from the killer into the bush." affirmed Apollo.

"But this was here.

That is a contradiction itself."

Apollo slammed the table.

"The weapon was not found yet, and was not found on Dog.

Did you really see the defendant, Trucy, or the real killer?"

"EEKKK!" screeched Trucy, the hat landing back on her head.

The court room burst into chatter.

"Good one, Apollo!" cheered Juniper.

Apollo blushed a bit, whilst smiling.

"Aw...shucks..."

Apollo slammed the table again.

"So what did you see?"

"Um..." went Trucy, pulling her hat down.

"I saw the killer! That's what I saw!

He threw the gun into the bush!"

"Truce..." went Athena.

"We already prove that that wasn't the gun! How can you sure it was Dog?"

"Witness." started Simon.

"Like the defence says, how can you prove it was Dog who did the crime?"

Trucy got a look of determination on her face.

"Because I saw his coat! Isn't his coat the only one in L.A?"

Apollo nodded.

"But how sure can you be?"

"I'm very sure!"

**SMACK!**

"It looks like new testimony is at hand." stated the Judge.

He looked at the Judge.

"Please testify to why you think the defendant is the killer."

* * *

**WITNESS TESTIMONY**

**Why Dog is the killer.**

* * *

I saw the killer wear the coat at the crime scene.

The killer had a completely grey coat on, blank from the front and back!

That what I'm sure I saw, through and through!

The defendant is wearing the coat now, as you can see! He's the killer!

* * *

"..." went Simon.

"What a short testimony..."

The Judge nodded.

"I agree..."

Apollo frowned.

"Something wrong, Apollo?" asked Juniper.

"Yeah..." started Apollo.

"It's just that I think Mr Wright will kick me out if I make Trucy cry..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I can spot a contradiction, and if we keep pointing things out, it may upset Trucy."

"Worry about that later!" barked Athena. "Dog's life is at stake!"

Apollo nodded.

"Ok, then." he went.

"Let's see what we got..."

* * *

**CROSS-EXAMINATION**

**Why Dog is the killer**

* * *

I saw the killer wear the coat at the crime scene.

**HOLD IT!**

* * *

"How can you be sure that Dog was wearing that coat?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, wasn't it dark at the time?" asked Apollo.

"It would be hard to see a coat of that colour."

**SILENCE!**

"It's simple enough." interrupted Simon.

"There is a explanation for that."

Simon pushed forward a diagram.

"This is a diagram of the crime scene."

The diagram shows the crime scene itself.

It's quite detail, as it shows a layout of the crime.

The small box is used to show the entrance of the shop, along with the camera.

There is a long rectangle to represent the bushes near the entrance.

A mark shows where the body was found.

Simon pointed to the diagram.

"There is a street lamp near where the body was found.

It provided enough light."

"Hmm..." went the Judge.

"I see. The Court accepts this into evidence."

**Diagram of Crime added to the Court Record.**

* * *

The killer had a completely grey coat on, blank from the front and back!

**OBJECTION!**

* * *

"Trucy." started Apollo.

"Are you sure you saw the coat blank?"

Trucy nodded.

"I'm sure as the day itself!

There was no holes in it either!"

Apollo sighed.

"I'm afraid that's wrong."

"What?" went Trucy.

"Pardon?" asked the Judge.

"What ever do you mean, Justice-Dono?" questioned Simon.

"Where are you going with this, Apollo?" quizzed Athena.

Juniper just smiled, knowing Apollo found a contradiction.

"You claim that the coat is grey, and nothing else on it, correct?"

"Yes, that's what I said, right?"

Apollo pointed at Dog, who seemed surprised to be pointed at.

"Look at Dog." he stated.

"There's nothing out of the ordinary here, right?"

Trucy looked at Dog, and back at Apollo, frowning.

"Yeah, there isn't."

Apollo sighed again.

"Mr Justice!" sternly said the Judge.

"What was the objection for?"

"Well, it's not obvious that no one has noticed it." stated Apollo.

He looked at his paper.

"Trucy testified that the killer she saw was wearing a blank, grey coat."

"Yes, what of it?"

Apollo pointed at Dog.

"Well, look at Dog's coat!"

The Judge became alarmed.

"T-there's a name tag!" he exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" screamed Trucy, shocked at this.

"The witness testified that the killer she saw was wearing a grey coat that had nothing on it." explained Apollo.

"But Dog's coat has the name tag on it.

If Dog was the true killer, how come Trucy didn't see the name tag!"

"EEK!" went Trucy, hat flying off.

Apollo slammed the table.

"I don't believe that Dog is the killer, so it has lead me to another conclusion." stated Apollo.

"That the killer was wearing a second coat, one that looks like Dog's!"

The Court burst into chatter.

**SILENCE!**

"Justice-Dono!" clapped Simon.

"I applaud you for that theory."

Simon slammed the table.

"However, there is only one coat like that in L.A. It's of Dog's design!"

**OBJECTION!**

"But what if there was a second coat, just like Dog's? It can be said that the real killer stole the second coat!"

**SILENCE!**

"Do you have proof of that?!" interrogated Simon.

"GAK!" went Apollo, shocked.

"He's right!" said a disheartened Athena.

"If we can't prove there is a second coat, we're screwed!"

Juniper had a determined look on her face.

"Apollo! Remember what Mr Wright gave you!"

* * *

"_By the way, I thought this might help."_

_Phoenix threw over a grey coat._

"_What's this?" asked Apollo, looking at the coat._

"_I did some looking around the flower patch yesterday, after you came back and told me what happened." stated Phoenix._

"_I found that about five minutes from the crime scene."_

* * *

Apollo smiled at Juniper.

"Thanks, Juniper." he thanked.

"You been a great help so far!"

Juniper did her knitted thing.

Athena smiled softly.

"Your Honour!" called Apollo.

"What is it, Mr Justice!"

"I have proof that there is a second coat!" stated Apollo, confidently.

"Y-you do?"

"Are you going to jargogle us any longer, Justice-Dono?" asked Simon.

"Show us this proof!"

**TAKE THAT!**

"This coat was found about five minutes from the crime scene." stated Apollo, holding up the coat.

"Mr Wright found it whilst having a look around."

"He did?" questioned the Judge.

"Yes."

Apollo put on the table.

"What I find so fascinating about this coat, that it looks exactly the same as Dog's!

Even the same material is used!"

**SILENCE!**

"Ha!" barked Simon.

"That may be true, but what if there was more in the range?"

Apollo smirked confidently.

"Then you would be contradicting yourself!"

"Huh?"

"Prosecutor Blackquill, didn't you say that Dog's coat is unique?"

"...BALDERDASH!"

Apollo slammed the table.

"This coat may be the second coat as I described." stated Apollo.

"The one without Dog's name tag on, the one used by the killer!"

"It may have the victim's blood on it!" exclaimed Athena, confidently.

"And if it is!" quipped Juniper, looking determined.

"This is the coat used by the killer!"

Apollo unravelled the coat, which was in a ball shape.

When unravelled, the coat looks exactly like Dog's coat, even with the greyhound image on it.

The thing it was missing was the name tag, but something was there in it's place.

A splatter mark of blood.

Apollo smirked.

"There we go!"

He pointed at Trucy.

"I'm willing to bet that is the victim's blood on the coat.

Which means!"

Trucy look extremely nervous.

"You didn't see Dog at all, you saw the real killer!"

"..." went Trucy

"EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Trucy's hat flew off her head, and a pair of panties slowly floated onto her face.

The Court room burst into chatter.

**SMACK!**

**SMACK!**

**SMACK!**

"Enough!" yelled the Judge.

**SILENCE!**

Simon had his back against the table.

"Oh, what is it now...?" thought Apollo, dishearten.

"Good strike, Justice-Dono." stated Simon.

"But a question for you.

Where did the killer escape to?"

"Oh!" went Apollo, surprised.

"Hadn't...thought of that..."

Simon turned round, Taka flying back onto his shoulder.

"Exactly."

Simon looked over to Trucy.

"Witness, did you see where the killer went off to?" he asked.

Trucy nodded.

"I did!"

"We're cornering Trucy." stated Athena.

"It's going to be honest that she might lie about a few things..."

"Tch..." went Apollo.

"Well, if she does lie, she'll have to face up to the consequences."

"But we need to press on to find out what happened, don't we?" quizzed Juniper.

Apollo nodded.

"That's right. To find the truth, we need to press on."

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Attorney's Badge: **Proof of me being a lawyer. Unfortunately, for some reason, people think it's fake...

**Dog's estimated time between Eldoon's Noddle and his shop:** Roughly thirty minutes. I'll have to check that out...

**Maxie's reason of leaving Washington: **Maxie left Washington D.C due to him being watched by the police for his dodging dealings...

**Dog's Deleted Criminal Record: **Dog's deleted Criminal Record, which was deleted by accident.

**Maxie's Autopsy Report**: Death by bullet wound to the skull, but an earlier shot to the left side of the victim. Estimated time of death: 8.15

**Washed-away Blood: **Most of the blood at the crime scene was washed away by rain.

**Text Message to Dog: **A text message was sent to Dog to call him to his pet shop.

Text message is: Come back to the pet shop. There is something I want to talk about. Due to a glitch, time of message isn't shown.

**Blood T-Shirt?: **Dog's t-shirt is covered with red spots. Turns out it's paint.

**Gerbil Feed:** Food for Gerbils given by Dog. Don't know why it's in here...

**Bullets: **The bullets that killed Maxie. The gun that shot them hasn't been found yet...

**Grace's Testimony: **Dog arrived at the flower patch at 8:25, and was out of breath.

**Money Bag:** A money bag that was found at the scene, which reminds Dog of his past.

**Dog's Coat: **A coat that Dog owns. It's so unique that there's only two in L.A...

**Grey Coat: **A coat which Mr Wright found near the crime scene. Turns out the victim's blood is on it.

**Diagram of Crime: **Diagram of the crime scene. Shows where the body was found.

* * *

**Profiles:**

**Apollo Justice: **That's me! A some-what greenhorn attorney. I'm a bit rusty due to not many cases recently...

**Phoenix Wright: **My mentor and boss. A attorney of legendary proportions, but I can still remember the hobo him...

**Trucy Wright: **My normal assistant for my cases. A witness to Maxie's murder.

**Athena Cykes: **My colleague at the Wright & Co Law Offices, and Juniper's childhood friend.

**Grant Fully: **A priest at the LA People's Christian Church, and a friend of the defendant. Despite being the priest, he's quite a relaxed guy...

**Juniper Woods: **Athena's childhood friend, a student at Themis Legal High and my temporary assistant for this case. She's kinda cute...

**Dog Conners:** The defendant on this case. He's a pet-shop owner, although a bit hostile. He's a former con-artist...

**Maxie Money-Made: **The victim. A close friend to Dog, and a banker. Moved to Dog's place due to trouble with the police in Washington...

**Simon Blackquill: **The prosecutor of this case. A former convict, cleared of his crimes about a month ago. He still scares me though...

**Dick Gumshoe: **The detective of this case. Haven't talked to him yet, though I heard he's clumsy...

**Mark Angel: **The Bishop of California, visiting L.A on family related matters. A very kind man, and friendly, proud of his daughters. I wished I had a father like that...

**Lucy Angel: **One of Mark's daughters, and a officer helping on this case. She gives a devilish aura, ironic considered her surname.

**Grace Angel: **One of Mark's daughters, and a florist. A friend of Dog's, though she scares me a bit...

**Ellen Angel: **Mark's deceased wife, an detective at Washington. Had a heart attack when attempting to arrested Maxie and Dog, and later died. Mark misses her...

**Raz Videl**: Ellen's brother, and a taxi driver. Haven't met him yet...

**Trevor the Gerbil**: A gerbil that belongs to Dog, and both me and Juniper found outside his shop. Has the number 42 on it's head...


	9. The Witness's Testimony, Part 2

**Here's the next chapter, where the second part of the witness's testimony is said. It's took longer than I expected, but I'm glad by how much I wrote. See how I an get into things.**

**Just to note, the next chapter may be delayed as I just got a new laptop, and I'm posting this chapter on the old one. I'll have to figure out the new one, on how it works and such, so the next chapter might be delayed.**

**Don't worry, the next chapter will be about Dog's past.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Turnabout of Good or Evil

Chapter 8:

* * *

The Witness's Testimony, Part 2

* * *

"So, witness..." started the Judge.

"Where were you when you witness this murder?"

Trucy pointed to the diagram.

"When I saw the crime..." she went.

"I came round the corner, and the killer had their back to me."

"So the killer didn't see you at all?" asked Apollo.

"I don't think so." replied Trucy.

Juniper looked at Athena, who was frowning.

"What's the matter, Thena?" she questioned.

"I think Trucy may be lying about what happened."

"Sense discord?"

"Only the smallest of bits."

Apollo jested to Widget.

"We may need to use the Mood Matrix, then." he started.

"If Trucy is hiding something, we got to use it."

"I'm not sure about that." stated Athena, seriously.

"What?"

"Widget's been acting funny, ever since Dog's testimony."

Athena took Widget from her neck and showed it to Apollo.

"Listen to him." affirmed Athena.

Apollo moved Widget to his ear.

"Nuts, wheels and stuff to do!" cried Widget, softly.

"No big blue bottoms are going to sit on me today, no sir indeed!"

"That's weird..." softly spoke Apollo, frowning.

Juniper turned to Athena.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?"

Athena shook her head.

"No." she confirmed.

"I was thinking of taking him to Aura or the Robots, to see what they know."

She jested to Widget.

"However, for now, Widget is out of commission.

You'll need hard evidence to prove Trucy wrong."

Apollo nodded.

"I was hoping to avoid that." he affirmed.

Apollo covered his head, feeling like he's about to cry.

"Mr Wright is going to kill me..."

Juniper tapped the side of Apollo's shoulder.

"Chin up, Apollo...!" she encouraged.

"It not over yet!"

Apollo stood up, then sighed.

"All right..." he started, with a determined look.

He looked at Juniper.

"Thanks Juniper."

Juniper smiled softly.

**SMACK!**

"The defence seems to be ready." stated the Judge.

He nodded.

"Please start your testimony."

* * *

**WITNESS TESTIMONY:**

**How the killer escaped**

After the person killed Maxie, they bent down.

It was dark, and I couldn't see what they did.

They stood up and stood there for a while.

After that, they left.

I phoned the police to report what I saw.

* * *

The Judge nodded.

"That's an interesting testimony..." he murmured.

"That was very vague." affirmed Juniper.

"We didn't get anything much out of it."

Apollo nodded, then frowned.

"I think Simon knows it as well." he stated.

Simon is frowning, glaring at Trucy.

"Do you think Trucy is hiding something this time?" asked Athena.

"I think so." responded Apollo.

"But what is it...?"

"Guess we have to find out." confirmed Juniper, confidently.

* * *

**CROSS-EXAMINATION**

**How the killer escaped**

* * *

After the person killed Maxie, they bent down.

**HOLD IT!**

* * *

"Why did they do that?" asked Apollo.

**SILENCE!**

"Justice-Dono!" slammed Simon, causing Taka to fly off.

"That question is irrelevant!"

**OBJECTION!**

"I'm questioning why! If I was a killer, I would get away from the scene as fast as possible!"

**SILENCE!**

Simon slammed the table.

"It doesn't matter!

All we know, they keeled down!"

"Silence...sustained...?" went the Judge, confused.

He turned to Apollo, who looked disheartened.

"Please continue your cross-examination, Mr Justice."

* * *

It was dark, and I couldn't see what they did.

**HOLD IT!**

* * *

"Although you didn't see much, do see anything they were doing?"

Trucy nodded.

"I did, a little bit."

Trucy went to think.

"I remember that there was light coming from somewhere, but I didn't see what it was.

The killer didn't turn towards me, as they didn't see me."

Apollo frowned.

"Where did this light come from?" questioned Juniper.

Trucy shrugged.

"I don't know. I think it may have been a phone."

Athena looked at the evidence.

"This is about Maxie's phone, I guess?" she asked.

Apollo nodded.

"I guess so."

He looked at the data, inquisitively.

"I guess Trucy saw the light from the phone the killer was using..."

Apollo looked at Simon.

"Apart from the victim's phone, did you find any other phones at the scene?"

Simon shook his head.

"Unfortunately, no.

The force has done a search of the scene, and no phone was found."

"Good." stated Apollo.

"So the only logical explanation is that the light that Trucy saw was from Maxie's phone."

Simon shrugged.

"I guess so..."

* * *

They stood up and stood there for a while.

**HOLD IT!**

* * *

"What were they doing?" asked Apollo.

Trucy shrugged.

"I heard them murmured something, but I couldn't figure out what it was."

Apollo was taken aback.

He poked his forehead.

"Ok, we're not getting nowhere with this one." he stated.

Athena nodded.

"I agree."

"I'm just wondering what the person was talking about..." murmured Juniper.

Apollo nodded.

"Me too..."

* * *

After that, they left.

**HOLD IT!**

* * *

"That's rather vague, isn't it?" asked Apollo, curiously.

"What do you mean?" frowned Trucy.

"'After that, they left.'" repeated Apollo.

"I know what I said, Apollo!" scorned Trucy.

"Then explain."

"Huh?"

"Explain what you meant by that phrase."

"Yes..." started Simon, glaring.

"Explain what you mean by that."

"Well, after they stood there for a while..." explained Trucy, remembering what happened.

"The person just went and left the crime scene.

Of course, they threw what I thought was the murder weapon away in the bush."

Trucy glared at Apollo angrily, which caused Apollo to flinched.

"Yikes!" went Apollo.

"Trucy's a bit mad!"

Juniper nodded.

"Maybe she might want some herbal tea to calm her down." Juniper smiled.

"I heard it does wonders for stress.

I got some of it back home.

Grandma loves it."

Athena went to think.

"There's so many things we could ask about this..."

"Any ideas?" asked Apollo.

"Well..." started Athena.

"A good idea is which direction the killer fled."

"Ah! That's a thought."

Apollo turned to Trucy, who is staring at him intently.

"What direction did the killer flee?"

Trucy put on a remembering look.

"Hmm..." she went.

"I'm not saw what direction that killer took..."

But then Trucy smiled, as she remembered something.

"I think they might of fled passed the entrance of the shop."

The court room burst into chatter.

**SMACK!**

**SMACK!**

**SMACK!**

"This is most interesting, witness!" exclaimed the Judge, surprised.

"Please add it to your testimony!"

* * *

To flee the scene, the killer ran pass the shop's entrance.

**OBJECTION!**

* * *

"Trucy." started Apollo.

"Are you sure about the killer fleeing the scene that way?"

"...Yes." affirmed Trucy.

"Trucy's lying." stated Athena.

"I can sense the uncertain emotions."

"Justice-Dono..." glared Simon.

"What are you jabbering on about?"

"The witness has just testified that the killer fled pass the shop."

"Yeah, so?"

Apollo pushed over a C.D.

"This contains the footage of the crime, which one your officers had presented as evidence."

Simon knelt over the table, if had been struck with a sword.

"What does mean, Mr Justice?" questioned the Judge.

"This footage here caught the scene of the crime, but not the killer." confirmed Apollo.

"Remember what Officer Angel said earlier."

* * *

"_T-the crime was caught on camera?!" stuttered the Judge, shocked._

_Lucy nodded._

"_Indeed." she said. "It doesn't show the killer as I said."_

* * *

"Indeed she did!" exclaimed the Judge.

"B-but, what does this mean?"

Apollo slammed the table.

"What it means, that the killer did not flee the way the witness had testified.

Which means, the killer took a different path!"

"AHHH!" screamed Trucy, shocked, hat flying off.

**SILENCE!**

"Justice-Dono!" growled Simon, angrily.

"What poppycock is this?"

Apollo had a piece of paper.

"What I mean is, there is no way the killer fled that way, since the camera would catch the killer on tape.

However, no such footage exists.

Ergo, the killer escaped another way!"

"Where did this killer flee?" questioned Simon.

"A good idea..." mumbled Apollo, poking his forehead.

"The true killer might of spotted the camera earlier, and made sure they didn't go that way."

**SILENCE!**

"What balderdash is that?!" sarcastically replied Simon.

"Only the defendant would know that!"

"Eep!" went Apollo, shocked.

"Forgot about that!"

"We need to prove where the killer had fled!" barked an angered Athena, angry at the fact of Dog knowing where the camera is.

Juniper looked at the Diagram of the Crime.

Her eyes scanned over it, then noticed something.

She thought about it, then figured it out.

"Your Honour!" she quipped.

"I think I might of figured it out!"

"You do?" he asked.

"Go ahead, explain!"

Juniper pointed at the map.

"As you can see, the crime scene."

"_Yes, I do see it..._" thought Apollo.

"This thing here, opposite the shop, is a massive bush." she pointed.

Indeed on the diagram, there is a bush.

"You can't go that way, since that's in the way."

"I see it now..." grinned Apollo, softly.

"The killer didn't go that way, either because they knew about the camera or by sheer luck.

That bush is also in the way, so that's not a path."

"So, Ms Woods..." started the Judge.

"Where did the killer go?"

"This way." pointed Juniper, on the diagram.

Juniper pointed to the area where Trucy would have been standing.

**OBJECTION!**

Simon stood there, silently.

"I'm afraid, Ms Woods..." affirmed Simon, seriously.

"That would be impossible. The witness has testified that the killer didn't see her.

If the killer went that way, they would of seen the witness."

"That's right!" exclaimed Trucy, determined.

"I had no place to hid!"

Juniper nodded.

"That's what I thought."

She smiled softly.

"Then I remembered something."

Juniper pointed to the bushes besides the crime scene, on the same side as the shop's entrance.

"These bushes are quite big, but easy to get to."

Trucy looked nervous.

"Well, you could of used these bushes to hid from the killer!" smiled Juniper, confidently.

"H-hey!" yelled Trucy, annoyed.

"You'll need proof of that!"

"Do we have proof?" asked Athena, thinking.

"Indeed we do." nodded Apollo, remembering something he learned about a month ago.

"Really?"

"Well, two things." stated Apollo, looking at Trucy.

"Through her testimonies, I noticed a habit of Trucy's. She kept rubbing one of her fingers."

Apollo turned and pointed at Widget.

"And Widget's been acting up, not like anything before."

Athena frowned.

"How this related to this case?!"

**SMACK!**

"Enough talk." sternly stated the Judge.

He looked at Apollo.

"Time for your proof, Mr Justice.

Do you have any proof that the witness went into the bush?"

Apollo nodded.

"Indeed I do, and here it is!"

**TAKE THAT!**

Apollo went under the desk, then quickly looked up.

"Taka's not here at the moment..." he said to himself, softly.

Then he went back under.

"M-mr Justice!" exclaimed the Judge, sternly.

"What ever are you doing?!"

Apollo came out from under the desk, with Trevor the Gerbil in his cage.

"This gerbil is all the evidence that can prove it!"

"Trevor!" cooed Juniper, to the gerbil.

"A GERBIL?!" roared Athena, angrily, slapping Apollo.

"THAT'S EVIDENCE?!"

"..." went Simon, face-palming himself.

"Mr Justice!" shouted the Judge, annoyed.

"Why ever is this rodent evidence?!"

Apollo smirked.

"Because it can prove that Trucy was hiding behind the bush!"

"W-W-WHAT?!" screeched Trucy, shocked and nervous.

"No more big blue bottoms!" cried Widget.

"According to Dog, this gerbil here is his." started Apollo, looking at the info paper.

"On the night of the murder, Dog had noticed that Trevor, the gerbil in question, was missing.

Yesterday, me and Juniper found him at the crime scene."

The Judge looked alarmed.

"Really?"

Apollo nodded.

"Yes. I can guess that Trevor was at the scene of the crime, when it happened."

Apollo pointed at Widget.

"Athena's device was acting weird, after Dog's testimony. I thought of nothing of it, when I remember something."

"What is it?" asked Athena.

"During the Space Station incident, as many of you may remember, I went to do some investigating on my own.

In Aura Blackquill's lab, there was a book about the Robots there and how they work.

Widget is simple a smaller version of them, with the same features.

There, whilst looking through the book, I came across something interesting."

"What was it?" quipped the Judge.

"If any of those robots or Widget is in close range of an animal for more than an hour, it can read their thoughts, since animal's feelings and emotion are pure!"

Apollo turned to Athena.

"Widget is not malfunctioning, it's reading Trevor's thoughts!"

"WHAT?!" yelled Athena.

"I did not know this!"

Apollo turned back.

He looked at Juniper, who is smiling confidently.

"We are on the same thought train, aren't we?"

"Yes, we are, Apollo."

Apollo slammed the table.

"Through out the trial, Widget had been saying strange things. I thought nothing of it, when I realised these things are what gerbils would do!"

* * *

"_Nuts, wheels and stuff to do!"_

* * *

"_That was close!" exclaimed Widget._

"_Now back to eating!"_

* * *

"But something else didn't make sense." stated Apollo.

"Widget kept something that didn't make any sense."

Apollo smirked.

"But now, I do.

Since Widget is translating Trevor's thoughts, it tells us what the gerbil is thinking.

Trevor kept on saying that he wants something away from him.

He said 'Keep her away from me!' and 'Keep blue girl and her big bottom away!'

What Trevor is saying, that someone dress in blue almost sat on him, and scared him."

Trucy looked angry.

"I do not have a fat butt!"

Athena shook her head.

"We don't, but to a small animal, it does."

Apollo slammed the table.

"That's right."

**SILENCE!**

"Don't cut down your victims before they strike, Justice-Dono." stated Simon.

"For all we could now, the witness might of done this 'sitting thing' before the crime!"

**HOLD IT!**

**SLAM!**

"That's impossible!" growled Dog, slamming the defendant's stand.

"I've never seen this girl before, and she's never enter the shop before. If she did, Maxie would of told me!"

"...POPPYCOCK!" yelled Simon.

Apollo grinned.

"This proves the only time Trucy could of scared Trevor was on the night of the murder, when he went missing, and Trucy went to hid!"

"EEKKK!" screamed Trucy, hat flying off.

"Trucy, you hid in the bush to avoid being spotted by the true killer.

In that bush, you sat down, and almost crushed Trevor.

You kept rubbing one of your fingers during the trial.

I bet that Trevor was annoyed by you almost crushing him, and in that fact, bit you!"

"AHHH!" screeched Trucy again, hat flying off.

"In that moment, you must of reacted to that pain, and took your eyes off the killer as they escaped.

In that time, they fled and ditched the coat that they were wearing, and threw the bag to make you think the gun was the item being thrown.

You didn't see the name-tag either!"

"EEEEKKK!" yelled Trucy, in shock.

"Your Honour!" slammed Athena.

"We want to make two requests!"

"W-what is it?" asked the Judge.

"One, send officers to the scene of the crime, to see if there is a butt print left in the dirt!" affirmed Athena, grinning.

"And two!" quipped Juniper, confidently.

"Make the witness take off her gloves, to show where she was bitten!"

"No!" shouted Trucy, nervously.

"Of course!" agreed the Judge.

"Bailiff! You know what to do!"

"Of course, your Honour! We'll send officers there straight away!"

Apollo slammed the table, glaring at Trucy.

"Sorry, Trucy, but through the testimony, we found what you saw wasn't what you thought!"

"...!" looked a frightened Trucy, leaning over the bench.

"The murder weapon thrown in was a bag!

The coat and the name-tag!

Where the killer fled!

And now we found that you didn't even look at the killer when they fled past you!"

Apollo slammed the table.

"Admit it! The person that you saw..."

Apollo pointed at Trucy, with a serious look on his face.

"...was not the defendant, Dog Conners, at all!"

Trucy stood there, looking frightened.

"NOOOO!" she screeched, very long

At the same time, her hat rocketed off her head.

Mr Hat flew open and hit Trucy on the head by accident, causing her to become dizzy.

Then, several items fell out of her hat, including a chicken, wand, plastic saw, hula-hoop, a few cards, and a plastic jug and hit her on the head in that order.

A pair of blue panties with pink hearts came out of the hat, and landed on her face.

Finally her hat landed back on her head, and Trucy fell forward, defeated.

* * *

"Hmm..." went the Judge.

"Prosecution, how is the witness at the moment?"

"Ms Wright is currently in the medical room, having her head trauma being tend to, and crying her eyes out.

She's being comforted by her father, Wright-Dono."

"I see..."

The Judge looked over to the defence, and saw Apollo had his face on the table.

"Um...Mr Justice? Are you alright?"

"I'm gonna get fired for sure..." mumbled Apollo, depressed.

"Chin up, Apollo!" encouraged Athena.

"Look on the bright side, it would have been worse for Dog."

Apollo stood up straight, although sweating nervously.

"I...guess you're right..."

Juniper giggled at Apollo's funny demeanour.

This made Apollo smile, happiness rising slightly in his chest.

This made Athena smile as well.

"Well..." started the Judge.

"What an unexpected turn of events this has been!

And some new development as well.

We thought that the defendant was the killer, but the witness did not see the killer's face at all, being distracted at the time needed.

This also gives some questions out.

Like where did the murder ditched the weapon?

How put the gerbil at that bush?

And most importantly, who is this Angel of Death?"

The Judge nodded.

"I hope to aware both sides of this?"

"Yes, your Honour." nodded Apollo.

"...Sure." confirmed Simon.

"Very good!"

**SMACK!**

"Court is now adjourned!"

* * *

"..." went Apollo, on the sofa, really nervous.

"I don't even need to use my sense to tell that you're nervous about what Mr Wright is going to say." affirmed Athena.

"..."

"Don't be hard on him, Thena..." smiled Juniper.

"He had to do what he had to do, to defend Dog."

Juniper did her knitted thing, blushing away.

"It was so exciting to see Apollo do that..."

Athena smiled.

It is a good thing that Apollo asked Juniper to help him with his investigation.

Athena was worried that Juniper might not of been strong enough to step into Court again, ever since what happened with the murder at Themis Law Academy and the Court Room Bombing.

Athena is glad that Apollo asked Juniper, that it make her more confident.

And on the other hand, this makes them to get to know each other a bit more.

Pearl kept on fantasising about those two every time Athena met with her.

To be honest, on one side, Athena doesn't like the idea of having a work-mate dating her childhood and best friend.

Something in her gut just tells her that.

But, on the other hand, Athena likes seeing her friends happy, and she's got to admit, those two would look good.

"_Damn it..._" thought Athena, angry at herself.

"_I REALLY got to find myself a boyfriend..._"

Juniper tapped Apollo on the shoulder, causing him to look up

"Good job, today!" she smiled.

"Thanks..."

"I couldn't of agreed more." agreed a voice.

Everyone looked up to see Phoenix walk in.

Fear waltz into Apollo's heart.

"M-mr Wright...!"

Phoenix smiled.

"Don't worry, Apollo." he stated.

"I'm not angry."

"Y-you're not?"

"I knew that you would upset Trucy through that.

It's a natural thing a lawyer has to go through.

Be cross-examining a witness, and the next one is a person who's close to you, and you're afraid to go there.

Don't worry, I've been there with Maya."

Apollo stared intently.

"We're gonna have a talk about not making Trucy cry later, are we?"

"Yep!" laughed Phoenix.

Apollo sighed.

"But seriously." went Phoenix, smiling.

"Good job today."

Apollo nodded.

Athena punched her hand.

"I mean, really! You manage to show what happened using a gerbil!"

Apollo looked at the cage where Trevor was.

"To be honest, I didn't remember reading that bit in the book until now."

He looked at everyone else.

"I'm glad I did."

Juniper smiled.

"It looks like Trevor's sleeping well."

"I know!" quipped Athena, grinning.

"Why don't we put Widget next to Trevor, and ask him what he saw that night?"

"That sound stupid!" frowned Apollo.

"At least Trevor could answer who let him out!"

"But the idea of cross-examining a gerbil is idiotic!"

"I cross-examined a parrot and an orca." stated Phoenix, trying to brighten the mood.

Apollo sighed.

"We'll put that theory to the test later..." he started.

"I want to talk to Dog first, about his past."

Athena frowned.

"Yeah, I understand. To think he was a con-artist..."

"He seems to be such a nice person when I first met him..." frowned an upset Juniper.

Apollo nodded.

"And then we talk to Trevor, about what happened to him."

Phoenix smiled.

"Sounds like a plan." he went, cooly. "I'll have a look around for you, with Trucy. See what I can do for you."

"Me too!" Athena punched her fist.

"Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo!"

Apollo grinned.

"Thank you."

"_Thank you, guys, for helping. Today's been a long day, but it's gonna get longer._

_Phoenix is going off to look around for anything, and Athena gonna do the same thing after we talk with Trevor._

_Me and Juniper will talk with Dog about his past about being a con-artist, and about his almost arrest with Ellen Angel._

_I may have to talk with Grant, Mark and Grace. I'm pretty much sure that they were here today._

_I want to talk with Lucy as well, and meet with Raz Videl._

_Something tells me, that the members of L.A People's Christian Church are not as innocent as they seems..._"

* * *

**To be continued:**

**Attorney's Badge: **Proof of me being a lawyer. Unfortunately, for some reason, people think it's fake...

Dog's estimated time between Eldoon's Noddle and his shop: Roughly thirty minutes. I'll have to check that out...

**Maxie's reason of leaving Washington: **Maxie left Washington D.C due to him being watched by the police for his dodging dealings...

**Dog's Deleted Criminal Record: **Dog's deleted Criminal Record, which was deleted by accident.

**Maxie's Autopsy Report**: Death by bullet wound to the skull, but an earlier shot to the left side of the victim. Estimated time of death: 8.15

**Washed-away Blood: **Most of the blood at the crime scene was washed away by rain.

**Text Message to Dog: **A text message was sent to Dog to call him to his pet shop.

Text message is: Come back to the pet shop. There is something I want to talk about. Due to a glitch, time of message isn't shown.

**Blood T-Shirt?: **Dog's t-shirt is covered with red spots. Turns out it's paint.

**Gerbil Feed:** Food for Gerbils given by Dog. Don't know why it's in here...

**Bullets: **The bullets that killed Maxie. The gun that shot them hasn't been found yet...

**Grace's Testimony: **Dog arrived at the flower patch at 8:25, and was out of breath.

**Money Bag:** A money bag that was found at the scene, which reminds Dog of his past.

**Dog's Coat: **A coat that Dog owns. It's so unique that there's only two in L.A...

**Grey Coat: **A coat which Mr Wright found near the crime scene. Turns out the victim's blood is on it.

**Diagram of Crime: **Diagram of the crime scene. Shows where the body was found.

**Photo of Helen:** A picture of Dog's, well, dog.

**Dog's Phone:** Received the text from Maxie at 8:16.

* * *

**Profiles:**

**Apollo Justice: **That's me! A some-what greenhorn attorney. I'm a bit rusty due to not many cases recently...

**Phoenix Wright: **My mentor and boss. A attorney of legendary proportions, but I can still remember the hobo him...

**Trucy Wright: **My normal assistant for my cases. A witness to Maxie's murder.

**Athena Cykes: **My colleague at the Wright & Co Law Offices, and Juniper's childhood friend.

**Grant Fully: **A priest at the LA People's Christian Church, and a friend of the defendant. Despite being the priest, he's quite a relaxed guy...

**Juniper Woods: **Athena's childhood friend, a student at Themis Legal High and my temporary assistant for this case. She's kinda cute...

**Dog Conners:** The defendant on this case. He's a pet-shop owner, although a bit hostile. He's a former con-artist...

**Maxie Money-Made: **The victim. A close friend to Dog, and a banker. Moved to Dog's place due to trouble with the police in Washington...

**Simon Blackquill: **The prosecutor of this case. A former convict, cleared of his crimes about a month ago. He still scares me though...

**Dick Gumshoe: **The detective of this case. Haven't talked to him yet, though I heard he's clumsy...

**Mark Angel: **The Bishop of California, visiting L.A on family related matters. A very kind man, and friendly, proud of his daughters. I wished I had a father like that...

**Lucy Angel: **One of Mark's daughters, and a officer helping on this case. She gives a devilish aura, ironic considered her surname.

**Grace Angel: **One of Mark's daughters, and a florist. A friend of Dog's, though she scares me a bit...

**Ellen Angel: **Mark's deceased wife, an detective at Washington. Had a heart attack when attempting to arrested Maxie and Dog, and later died. Mark misses her...

**Raz Videl**: Ellen's brother, and a taxi driver. Haven't met him yet...

**Trevor the Gerbil**: A gerbil that belongs to Dog, and both me and Juniper found outside his shop. Has the number 42 on it's head...


End file.
